For now until Forever
by Unknown1152
Summary: Phineas Flynn lived a normal life just like everyone else. He had two parent's, who he loved with all his heart, A sister that he highly looked up too, friend's the love and accept him for him and will always have his back, and a step brother that he loves with all of his heart. but what if someone from his past wants to take that all away from him.
1. chapter 1

I re-worte the chapters so here we go again.

 _ **this is the begining of the first chapter and like my other stories say, if you don't like this ship or this type of story than please leave.**_

 _ **but for those of you that do like this type of story please sit back, relax and enjoy.**_

It was a beautiful day in the city of Danville, the sky was blue, the air was warm and was filled of the smell of food on the barbaque's that happy family's that were having family outings were all doing but nothing could compare to what was going on at a local family diner with a happy family known as the happy go lucky Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Happy anniversary everyone!"

both 17 and 24 year old Phineas and Candace Flynn had said while trying to stop smiling like the couple of goofballs they had offically become, while the other three member's of the family were smiling just as much as the two Flynn siblings were at the cuteness that had just unfolded right in front of them, it had been 8 year's and yet it had still felt like yesterday 15 year old Candace was trying to _**"bust"**_ her then 10 year old brother again.

Today wasn't just any other day in may for them, today was the day that their lovely mother had introduced them to their new father and their brother so both of the Flynn kids haf decided to take the whole family out for dinner at a small but warm diner that the said kids had went when they were still little babies.

"oh you two are just the sweetest!" Linda had said happily as she was trying her best to not cry from happiness.

"I agree with your mother, you two are just the sweetest children anyone could only ever pry to have." Lawrence had said next as he was now soothing his teary eyed wife and had laughed warmly as Ferb had began to thank them as well.

" it truly is, thank you both."

Phineas and Candace couldn't help but blush even more now than they all ready were doing, it had honestly made them both smile to just see that their family members had also enjoyed the surprise they had put together 4 month's ago, the looks of pure happiness on their faces had told both kids that they had successfully succeeded in their mission to make them happy was finally complete.

As they had looked back at their three family members, they had also in their minds had started to point out the truly difference from when they were 10 year old and 15 year old that up to now had changed them all.

to their left was their kind-hearted mother but to the others she was simply known as Linda Flynn-Fletcher, who was smiling at her two angels and still gushing over after all these years their still adorable cuteness, over the years of being their mom and having to put up with the back then problem the years had been truly great to her, she still looked like she did when she was in her younger days, not a hair or rinkle had ever appared on her still perfectly smooth skin of on her still beautiful, and no white or gray hair pieces have appeared on her viberant redhair.

the only difference is that she had finally let her hair grow out again but had now kept it in a ponytail and she had also started to wear her usual outfit, only this time in a different color but overall she's still the sweet, loving wife and mother mother of the Flynn-Fletcher family that they've always know and will forever love.

They looked over next to their mom and saw their father as he was smiling at them while he was holding their mothers small but strong hand and they started to laugh as they were watching them.

just like their mother the years had be great for her husband as well, Lawrence Fletcher looked as he did all those years ago but it was only his hairstyle itself was more army style and out if his face that alone had only changed, the rest of him was still the same along with his personality and his love for his kids and wife.

overall nothing had changed for the man except for his hairstyle.

and finally to his left was their brother that everyone had come to know him as Ferb Flynn-Fletcher and boy did the years treat him like a saint woth his outer appearance.

Ferb had become more muscles and well toned for his or anyone in the entire town of Danville age and honestly he had started to talk more to everyone but had still kept his quite and poker face side as well, he just and in word's of the women of Danville themselves had told him, it makes him look like the strong, silent type.

 _ **(He still wears the same clothes as he does in the episode "act your age" so not I'm not changing THAT. Okay, Okay)**_

Candace was the first to finally stop bushing but had still continued to smile as she talked to the three smiling family members.

"thanks you guys, glad to know you all loved it!"

Phineas had only nodded and was still smiling and blushing at the other's but had started to stare at his big sister with admiration and love showing in his eye's.

out of all of their family members that have aged up and changed the biggest change was his big sister Candace, she was in words more beautiful just like she has always been, her eyes looked more calm and relax, she looked more like a mature adult even though she still had some baby-fat on her cheeks, but the thing that had really changed about her was that she also acted more calm and mature to those that lnew her but to Phineas, his big sister was just perfect just like she's always been.

it was just then that the waitress had came with their food and also two pieces of paper and a milkshake.

"alright now here ya'll go~" the waitress had said as she had began to place the tray down.

As she had passed around the food to it's respective person, everyone had finally noticed the nicely made milkshake and was questioning about who it was going to since none of them ordered one to begin with.

When she finally passed the plates she had finally picked up the milkshake but before anyone could tell her about not ordering one it took them by surprise to see she had placed it in front of Phineas, who was now blushing and it only gotten worse when she had started talking again but this time in more of a playful tone.

"and this is from the guy at table 3 he told me to give it to the cute lil redhead sitting here, so here ya go sugar~!" she had said as she gave it to Phineas and had gave him a playful wink as she walked away.

It was once she had completely left to do her work, the family of five had first looked over to the now tomato looking redhead and started to laugh at the entire situation, which haf only caused him to blush even more than he already was.

"oh my baby boys got an admire!" Linda had playfully said as she and Candace began to giggle fro joy.

he better learn to stay an admire." Lawrence had growled out had he was now giving the man a stink eye.

"oh come on daddy, you know Phineas is too cute and innocent to want to be in any type of relationship that isn't family or friendship." Candace had said as she rolrolled her eyes at her fathers protective behavior.

This had put their protective father to ease but he still wasn't convinced about it at all, it wasn't a _**HUGE**_ surprise to them that Phineas had told them that he was gay but honestly it wasn't that at all that had bother Lawrence either, not that that ever could he truly loves his lil redheaded child and was just happy that he wasn't straight and had fallen in love with a certain girl across the street.

 _ **(The reason will be explained later on)**_

What _**HAD**_ bothered him was the flirting the men of Danville was constantly doing and the many times they would get away with it because Phineas was too innocent to even know what flirting was... That and both Ferb and Lawrence didn't want to have to explain it to the only innocent one left in their family.

Hell even Roger doofenshmirtz, the mayor of Danville has flirted with Phineas once or twice _**(Lawrence is convinced that it was more than that)**_ but he's gotten away with it because he makes it look like he's just giving Phineas a complaint or is praising how smart he is and besides out of all the men that has flirted with him in the past no one can truly convince Phineas that the mayor of all the people of Danville was flirting with him even they are willing to admit that the statement had just sounded hard to believe at all but the Flynn-Fletcher family knows better than to brush _**THAT**_ off at all.

As Candace and Linda was laughing and cooing on how cute it was that Phineas had gotten another person unknowingly under his spell Ferb had turned to look at Phineas and had started to get all scared and concerned for his baby brother.

"Phin, you alright?!"

This had stopped all of the laughing when they saw that Phineas looked like he was about to pass out but their worry was put to ease when he smiled and started talking again but this time in more of a shy and quiet tone.

"ye-yeah. I'm good, I'm just a little starstruck that all."

This made the girls laugh once again while both Ferb and their father went back into protective mode, it was not surprising that Phineas was like this after a good couple of minutes, it just does surprise him that people even knows he even there to begin with and that alone makes him blush and smile.

"alright enough talking, let's dig in and then go home Kay?!" Linda had said as she began to grab her fork and prepared to dig into her hot meal.

"agreed!"

And with that they had started to eat and just enjoy each other's company.

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Back at home**_

Once they were home, Phineas had went up into his room with Ferb with their door closed behind him, Candace had decided to spend her night with Jeremy and his family while she could before she had to leave town, so the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher clan had all decided to go home and just relax for the rest of the night.

Phineas had let out a soft but happy sigh as he sat criss cross on his bed as he was looking at the note that was given to him with the milkshake that had appeared to have that said man's phone number on it and with the word's _'call if you wanna have a **"great"** time~'_ and from what Phinea's could see there was a heart at the end of that small sentence.

Phineas had decided to just throw the paper away before his overprotective brother or father decides to track the guy down and give the poor guy an ugly black eye, but once he had reached his garbage can he had looked over at his nightstand and had felt his heart split even more than it already was.

on his nightstand in all it's clean and shinning glory, he still had the picture of him and the gang when he was 13 before as Isabella had screamed at him that fateful day _"was before he had to fuck it up with his lies"_

It was still freash in his mind as he looked back on it all, he knew at a young age that he was attracted to men in a romantic way, at first it scared him until he had talked to a teacher his first year of middle school who had told him that there was nothing wrong with him or anyone loving the same gender and even now is his voice whenever he need's to talk to someone.

it was 2 years later when he was 13 years old was when he had came out to everyone that he was gay and honestly it had scared him at first, thinking that they would either hate him or treat him differently but it was to his surprise that both his parent's had just smiled and told him that no matter what they still love him no matter what but his father had simply got on his hands and knees and had simply begged him to not have a boyfriend _**UNTIL**_ he's either 80 or just dead.

It did make him blush to find out his sister had been betting with all of her friends about his sexuality and it turned out he had just helped his sister win when he had told them, and for Ferb, he had just simply told him that if he was gonna date someone, please don't let it be Buford or worst... _ **Baljeet**_?!

But it was once he had told his friends was when all real hell broke loose.

After he had told his family, that were just happy to know he has trusted them enough to let them know first he had then told his friends. Baljeet and Buford had took it really well honestly, they had just simply told him to not date a douch or a nerd and if he was to even think about dating someone, they would have to go through them all first.

Isabella however had taken it as if someone had just lost their mind, at first she had just laughed at the whole entire thing, thinking it was a joke until she had saw the serious look on his face and had pretty much said that he was dead serious and that was when she had don the unforgivable.

she had viciously smacked Phineas square in the face and started to scream her head off at him and from the looks of it she wanted to do much more to him, but it wasn't until she too had fallen to the floor that Phineas had realized that Candace had slapped Isabella and was now calling both of their mom's to come out and deal with psychotic Isabella.

Officially ending the friendship of Isabella and Phineas for good.

the more he looked at the picture the more he felt his heart break as he remembered how he had lost a childhood friend and had made an enemy out of the person he cared for the most.

besides his brother, sister, pet platypus and both of his parents.

"you know Phin, you should just put that in the box with all the other Isabella stuff too Phineas." Ferb had said in a matter of fact but deadpanded tone.

Phineas was startled as he looked back up, only to know that Ferb was now in front of him holding the box that had held all of the stuff that Isabella had given him over the year's. He had just shook out of his shock, looked up and gave his brother one of his normal happy smiles.

"Sorry about that! I was just throwing something away and had gotten distracted by the photo, today was just absolutly perfect!" Phineas had said as he was now sitting up again and had looked away from the old but still meaningful photo.

He had then quickly looked back up at Ferb, who had now held a smile on his face as well, just knowing that his baby brother was happy again had made him all happy as well.

"hmm Perhaps it is a bit too perfect, but then again you're Phineas Flynn, and everyday is just too perfect when your around and involved." Ferb had said in a playful tone as he had began to sit on Phineas's bed as well.

"that is not true! I have my down days too Ferb, I'm not _**ALWAYS**_ happy you know!?" Phineas had said as he began to blush again, all the while had looked at everything but his now smirking step brother.

Ferb had began to feel a bit more better inside as hesaw that Phineas was now conpletely forgetting about the photo that was peacfully down on his nightstand as he was trying to convince his brother that he has sad days too.

"oh yeah right, Like that time Perry got lost for a day, so you played him a song? You were smiling the whole time, or how about the time we had got sent back in time to the dinasour ages and you were all calm and relaxed? Oh and I'll never forget the all time winner of when Danville was pegged as naughty and you had started trying to prove to Santa that everyone was good~." Ferb had sang out as he was now beingingvto find it hard not to laugh at Phineas's blushing face.

"Okay, okay I get it shut up." Phineas had said with a bigger smile as he was trying to hide his now cherry red face. He had truly loved these moments with his brother, these tender moments with just him and Ferb that they don't often have due to their busy schedule's. It was perfect really, the day they had and life itself that they share with their family.

it was only when they were talking was when it had happened, it was then that the house phone rang. if no one had picked up the phone, none of this would have never would have happened. But it happened, once their mom had picked up the phone this was how it all began.

 _ **Enjoy the first chapter**_

 _ **I'll bee fixing the rest of the chapters as well.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Warning**_

 _ **This chapter contains past abuse and such thing's like that so of your uncomfortable with such thing's please feel free to just skip this entire chapter and please move on to chapter 3, thank you and enjoy chapter 2~**_

 _ **Morning**_

It was now morning time in Danville-well it was really only just 5:00am but still it was considered morning and Phineas had just woken up and had started to get out of bed, rubbed his pet platypus head, he had also grabbed a clean pair of clothes and had headed towards the bathroom to take a bath, completely unaware of of the faint sobbing coming from the kitchen down stairs.

 _ **Time skip**_

Once he had finished his shower he had started to put his clothes on but had stopped midway to take a few minute's to look at himself in the mirror and felt his face heat up because of it all.

Phineas was really small for his age, 5ft to be exact hell he was even smaller than when he was 10 years old, over the years he had also let his hair grow out more and now it was just laying on his shoulders and was more tamed and brushed but the hair on the top was still a little wild and such, he has curves that would and has made many women jealous of him and men often hit on him a lot more aggressively when they see him in tight close.

all in all he's an attractive person on the outside and to his family, friend's and everyone that personally knows him to them, he's also attractive on the inside as well.

By the time Phineas had gotten out of the bathroom it was already 6:30am but surprisingly no one was even up yet, so he had decided to migrate into the kitchen and get something to eat and make the rest of his family breakfast.

but alsa, it was once he was in the kitchen was when he had finally heard the light sobbing which caused him to quietly run towards the kitchen, only to see that it was his mom sitting at the kitchen table, bawling her eye's out and from the looks of it, she hasn't left that spot all night.

'Mom, Mom what's wrong please talk to me?!" Phineas had said in a panicked and concerned tone as he quickly made his way to his crying mother.

Linda didn't even look up or just pretty much just didn't hear Phineas talking to her, it had looked like she was just completely broken or something but then the next words Phineas had said had quickly brought Linda back into reality.

"Mommy please answer me please, look at Phinny mommy, look at me?!"

That alone was all to much for Linda to take in and had brought her back to _**THAT**_ day.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **15 years ago**_

It was a rainy day in the Flynn home and honestly it was all but quiet, the air was still and stiff, nothing but the smell of blood had filled both the air and her nose as she knew all to well the _**HE**_ had hit her so hard again in the face and from what she _**COULD**_ see was that she now staring at the now bloody carpet.

" _ **GET UP YA DUMB BITCH!"**_ a rough and demanding voice had barked out as she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her frail and beaten body.

Linda Flynn was snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was on the floor, all bruised up, blood and tears were all over the now bloody kitchen floor, living room carpet and sadly herself.

she knew all to well from the numb feeling that was coursing threw her vains that she was mostly covered in her blood, along with the bruise, cuts and cigar burns that was just smeared all over her small body and her bright red hair was truly a mess with a big man handful roughly pulled out of her scalp and both of her eyes were as black as an owls as she was bleeding from there as well.

 _ **"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! I SAID GET UP BITCH!!!!!"**_ the voice had demanded again but this time a bit more rougher than normal in her hazy and bruised up mind.

She had slowly but cautiously lifted her pounding head, only to see her biggest regret of all time just standing in front of her in all of his monsterous Glory, there in front of her was her _**HUSBAND**_ David Flynn.

"oh so instead of standing up like a good girl, you just lift you head up to your husband, _ **DARLING**_ ~." David had aaid as a shit eating smirk had pretty much began to play out on his face as he watched in some sick amusment as Linda was having a hard time understanding a word he was saying.

Husband, oh how Linda truly hated that title for a monster like him, he was no husband, hell he wasn't even a father to her oldest child, their only daughter, his own flesh and blood and there was no way in hell was she gonna let him do _**ANYTHING**_ to her 2 year old son, not while she was still able to move and breath.

just as she was thinking about it, David had opened his mouth again to order Linda around.

"okay than, now let's try this again shall we?! I said _**SPEAK**_!

Linda had let out a soft, unaudible sigh escape her busted up, bleeding lips as she had decided that this was it, she was going to die here and now. she knew all too well that David was beyond mad at her right now and has every intention on killing her tonight and she was all to numb to do anything, hell even breathing was hard right now, she knew she was going to die.

but she knew that if she was going to die than she was going to die knowing she had gotten to say the words she's yearned to tell him since he first cheated on her after their beautiful daughter, Candace was born.

with that in her mind she had looked up and had tried to say what she truly believed was going to be her final word's.

"coughing... Da-David...coughing..." Linda had coughed out as she was trying to not let all of the blood completely come out of her mouth.

the _**MAN**_ had looked down at her with a smug look on his face and his eyes, completly unaware of the words that were _**REALLY**_ coming out of her mouth.

"I... I fucken hate you...coughing...G-go... go _**FUCK**_ yourself, you monster..." Linda had finally said as she was begining to wheeze and cough up all of the still flowing blood out of her mouth.

once she had said that she had saw David's face go from the smug, shit eating grin he had on to become a Twisted and pissed-off, red face, angry snarl as he was now glaring down at her.

it was with that she had had let her head instanly and painfully fall down the the now sticky red floor, had closed her bleeding, blackeyed eyes and had accepted her fate and was slowing sub coming to the darkness that she knew was death and to be honest... she had regreted notheing at all.

but just before David could even move a muscle towards her for the final time, the front door had quickly and instantly slammed open and in came a load of police men and women running at a now shock David.

when Linda had opened her eye's in confusion, she was surprised to see that David was now on the floor, screaming his heart out and more police were just swarming in and calling out for someone or something but she really couldn't hear and could barley even see for that matter as she knew she was passing out from both exhaustion and relief.

exhaustion from staying awake and relief that someone had came to her rescue.

" _ **LINDA!!!! LINDA PLEASE TALK TO ME, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? HANG IN THERE LINDA!?"**_ a womans voice had called out to her as the said person was now kneeled down in front of her.

It was then she had gathered enough remaining energy that she held inside of her tired body and had looked up and had started to cry tears of joy and smile when she saw that it was her best friend Vivian garcia shapiro.

seeing her friend had made her smile and put a couple of pieces together, but once she had started to relax again she had started to question how did Vivian know what was going on, she wasn't that loud was she?

"Vivian... H-how did you-"

"Mommy?!"

Linda was now widwide awake and had quickly sat up and had focused on that sweet little voice, that voice that she knew that even when that monster of a husband was truly doing his finest on her body with his fist and feet, that innocent little voice could pull her out of anything bad or just plain awful but she knew all too well that it was that sweet, innocent voice belong to the one person she wished would _**NEVER**_ see her in this position.

Linda had finally gotten her eye's to finally listen to her and she had started to focus all of her energy into seeing in front of her and to her relief and horror she was right about who the small voice belonged to.

standing in front of her to her left was a small, shaking child with beautiful red hair and blue eyes, there he was. her 2 year old son... Phineas Flynn...

Phineas Flynn was now running towards his beaten up mommy as fast as hit little baby legs could carry him, once he mad it to his aunt Vivi and his mommy he had tried to give her a hug, but only to be gently grabbed by a tall police woman and gently token away from his mommy, who was being put onto a paramedic bed.

 _ **"MOMMY NO, PLEASE LET ME GO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MOMMY?! MOMMY? MOMMY WAKE UP PLEASE, MOMMY!**_ Phineas had screamed out as he was trying his vest to get out of the kind police woman's gentle grip.

And that's when it all went black for Linda Flynn.

 _ **Flash back ends**_

 _ **I tired okay**_

Linda had finally snapped out of her terrified trance and was starting to quickly look around, at her surroundings and had quickly realized that she was still in the kitchen, huge river of tears in her eye's and her heart beating faster than it had originally did and from the sounds of birds chirping, she could tell right away that it was now morning.

meaning that she was still in the same spot as she was from last night.

it did take her a couple of minutes but she was finally able to focus her eyes towards the warm body next to her, only to realize that the warm body next to her was her now teary eyed 17 year old son, Phineas.

Phineas, oh her beautiful baby boy, Phineas, every time she thinks back on that day all those years ago she can't help but feel a sense of relief and pure comfort when she found out what exactly happened.

It was that fateful day that she had thought she was going to die and no one was ever going to find out what happened to her was the day her monster of a husband finally got caught, but it was truly only because of her baby boy that she didn't have to meet death, it turned out that her then 2 year old baby boy had slowly came down the stairs to ask his mommy about playing airplanes with him like she said she was going to, only to see that he had saw what his _**FATHER**_ was doing to his Mommy and had quietly went back upstairs and had started to silently cry to himself, once he had regain his composer, he had quickly grabbed his Mommy's phone and had called his aunt Vivi, who than had in return called the police and ambulance.

She had found this out four days after she was saved and it was then that it was because of her son's statement to the police and the seeable cuts and bruises on her, along with the blood on the floors and herself that those were the things that had put that monster in prison where he rightfully belonged.

she had also found out that the judge gave her full custody of both her little angels and a 8 year restraining order on him, not that she needed that on David anyways, once he had gotten out of prison David had just up and left Danville all together, the only thing he left behind was three letters, one for her, one for Candace and finally one for Phineas.

she felt her heart rate speed up as she knew her baby boy was just paitently waiting for her to answer him but it was hard for her seeing as she didn't know how to tell him without breaking down again.

It took her a while to even breath normal again to at least try and tell Phineas anything but before she could even say another thing to her son, she saw the light leave his eyes as he said these words that she knew truly bothered him as well.

"that call... that call from last night... I-it was David... Wasn't it?" Phineas had whispered out in a soft but fear filled voice as he too began to shake a bit after saying the monsters name.

Linda could only nod as she started to cry again but this time Phineas had gently pulled her into a warm hug and started rubbing her head, trying to sooth her.

This had only went on for 4 minutes, only by the time she was finally done crying she saw that it was not only Phineas there, Ferb Lawrence and a now home Candace were all now standing there, waiting for her to respond to why she was crying.

She looked up at Phineas, who held a calm and concerned look on his baby face and she had gave him a slow nod as she then just waited for him to say something, sure enough he said what she knew he would ask.

"Mom, what did he say to you last night?" Phineas had asked as he began to try ans sooth himself from shaking worser than he already was.

And that was when she had started to tell them about last night's phone conversation.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Last night**_

"I'll get it!" Linda had said as she was now picking up the house phone.

"Hello, this is the Flynn-Fletcher-"

"hahahah soooo the rumors are all true huh? you did get remarried, huh Linda~" David harsh and bitter voice had said out lou-Well... loud enough to hear if you were actully standing behind or next to Linda than it was loud enough than.

Linda had inatantly felt her blood run cold and her feet freeze up on the spot as she knew all to well that the voice on the phone like the back of her and her childrens palms, the only thing different about it is that it had sounded more like he was less drunk and had more of a mocking rone to it than anything else really, as she and slowly but firmly shook off the shock she had felt just a couple of moments ago, she had to take a deep but long and meaningful breath as she had put the phone back by her ear and answered in the most strongest voice she could muster up at tgat moment.

"What do you want _**David**_?"

Linda could only hold back the vommit that was begging to come out as she could then hear laughing from the other side and honestly it had truly sickened her to her core, but she had to be and stay strong right now, she wouldn't let him win like he did in the past, no, she needed to be strong, just like she angels have been all these years before and after this monster.

"well nice to hear from ya too Linda, tell me did you finally marry that guy you first fell in love with, what was his name, oh yeah Lawrence~!? David had said again, this time you could truly tell he was trying to gain a reaction from her now.

Linda was now shaking in anger when he had said that, he knew damn well that she had indeed married him, he was the one who tried to break into her house and beat the ever loving fuck out of her because of that!

Linda had token another deep breath and had talked again, this time more demanding and cold.

"I'll ask you again, _ **WHAT. DO YOU. WANT. DAVID!"**_

David had let out a sigh and had began talking but this time in his normal voice, which had caused Linda he breath a quiet sigh of relief when she had heard that.

"your no fun but then again you were never fun to begin with, fine you got me, here's what I want..."

 _ **Flash back ends**_

"and that why he called he's coming back to Danville, and he wants to stay here." Linda had finished say to the four family members.

This caused their mom to cry again from it. Phineas was in pure shock after hearing what he had just heard, their father was shaking and crying a bit from the fact of what his wife had just went threw, Ferb has had a hand on Phineas's shoulder, trying to calm himself down and Candace... Candace just straight up lost it.

 _ **WHAT?! YOU'RE LETTING HIM STAY...IN OUR HOME?! AFTER EVERYTHING'S HE EVER DONE, TO YOU, TO ME, AND WHAT YOU WOULD'VE DONE TO PHINEAS, WHAT HE WILL TO DO YOU AND PHINEAS ?! YOU CAN'T! HE'S A MONSTER, A BRUTE, A SAVAGE, AN ABUSER, HE'S-"**_

"Candy, please stop.." Phineas had said in a soft but broken tome that had surprised everyone in the house altogether.

Candace had instantly stopped her rambling and had quickly focused back on to her baby brother, who by now was shaking like pinky does but before anyone could say anything Phineas had gotten up and had quietly walked back to his room.

Ferb followed after, once he had opened the door to their shared bedroom he was greeted with Phineas hugging him for dear life, as if he was going to disappear on him all of a sudden.

after finally piecing his brother actions together Ferb had gently wrapped his muscular arms around his now sobbing brother and was trying his damn hardest to sooth and relax him, you didn't even need to ask at all to know that Phineas was scared, yes you heard right. Phineas Flynn was scared of that monster he had naively called his father when he was young, he had hurt Phineas mom and only once hurt his big sister, he had caused his own son to fear him for what he did to the woman he married and only when Phineas was around had acted like nother was wrong at all, but what had really gotten Phineas was what he did to people on his _**"free time".**_

yes Phineas was truly afraid of the monster he once called his dad and Ferb knew that all to well, he may have not know the whole story, but her knew that right now his brother was in deep and raw fear.

They had quietly stayed like that until Phineas had finally spoke up, but his voice sounded so broken and scared as he spoke to his step brother.

"I'm... I'm scared Ferb... h-he's coming back a-and he might.

Ferb had pulled away from the hug and had instamtly placed one of his hands in Phineas's now wet cheek.

"sshhhhh, it's okay Phineas, I _**WON'T**_ let him hurt you or anyone else here okay?"

Phineas had looked up at Ferb with a a face that had just screamed vulnerable.

"y-you promise?"

Ferb couldn't fight the warm smile that was appearing on his face, in one swift motine he had placed his larg but warm hand around Phineas's waist and the other to cup his baby-fat cheek and had pulled Phineas closer so that their noses touched.

Ferb had felt his heart beat fast as he looked into Phnieas's eyes, his dark ocean blue eye's had met Phineas's big bright sky blue one's, he gently cupped he cheek and started to lean in so that their noses touched, he started laughing as he saw that Phineas had started blushing at both the sudden action and skin contact and then he had started talking again.

"I Promise Phinny."

and like always Phineas believed him.

 _ **Now on to chapter three**_


	3. chapter 3

_**A couple of days later**_

it was dead quiet inside of the Flynn-Flecher household, the only thing that really could be heard was the silent conversation between both Linda and Lawrence as they were talking to the said pain in the ass that is to be staying with them for they don't know how long.

David had arrived at 6:30am that morning by taxi, he had welcome himself inside, was greeted by both Linda and Lawrence, helped bring in his luggage and was now being told the basic ground rules of what he can and can't do while he was to stay with them, not that he would have the actual balls to not follow them anyways if he wanted to stay that is.

it had been exactly four days since the family had heard of him coming and had spent those four days planing and preparing for when David comes in and in Candace's exact words _**"ruins their happy lives again"**_ for all of them. Ferb had let out an exhausted sigh as he looked up from his book to look out the rain filled window.

it was a rainy, foggy and overall mucky day outside, it had just made you feel all down when looking at it for too long, and overall it had just felt like one was simply meant to stay inside and away from this weather and that what was happening right now for the family.

Ferb had looked away from the window in order to look at his entire surroundings inside of his and Phineas's shared bedroom, as he began to feel himself become a bit bored.

Ferb was just sitting on his bed, reading 1 out of the 6 books that Phineas had bought him for his 16th birthday while he was trying his absolute best to be quiet as his little step-brother was still asleep on his own bed.

Speaking of his all year long adorable little brother, Ferb had decided to close his book for a moment and had turned his head to his still sleeping brother but instead of him looking peaceful and relaxed like he normally is, he looked... scared and troubled... And _**THAT**_ alone made Ferb freak out and quickly but quietly walked over to his troubled little step-brother, once at his brother's bedside he had placed his large, but insainly warm hand on his brother's head. who had in turn as if on autopilot had started to become relaxed and had gently pressed himself into the hand as if he had expected the hand to rub his head.

Ferb who was by now blushing like crazy at his brothers unconscious action had started to rub his brothers head and was smiling like crazy as he did. to Ferb, it was only Phineas that could ever make him feel like absolutely nothing had ever or ever will mattered in the world, Phineas made him feel like if there was something wrong they could make it all better together, even when both of them were troubled they had still did it together.

Suddenly Ferb had felt something land gently on his lap and had make a chatter noise to gain his attention, when Ferb had looked down at the said creature and to his joy it was just their pet best friend Perry and by the looks of it he was holding two item's on his tail,

curious as to what it was Ferb had decided to pick it up and to his pure shock it was the old yet perfectly made doll's that Phineas had made for him on his 6th birthday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **13 years ago**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOOOOOOOOU~!"

Ferb had sat in his chair quietly as he held a small yet noticeable smile on his small face as he watched as his new family had sang him the traditional happy birthday song.

It was Ferb's 6th birthday and also his 1st year of him living with his new mom and siblings, Ferb was still a little bit surprised when he and his father had first came to Danville, but it was the fact that his father had rekindled a love for an old flame that had made his father move back to the place and had brought his 5 year old son with him.

if he was being completely honest with himself, Ferb wasn't too sure at first if his new mom and siblings would even like him at all, since every other his father had dated a woman, they didn't seem to fond of him amd would try everything in their power to keep his father away from him, only for his father to find out and break up with them that same day he had found that out.

when he had first met the beautiful redhead woman named Linda, he had honestly felt like he had met an actual angel, she wasn't anything like the women before her at all, she was truly a genuine person, who has not only loved his father for himself but loved Ferb as well, it was then once they married that he had saw the love in her eyes intensify for both him and his father, it was also later on, 2 weeks later that he had gotten to not only move in but also had gotten to meet his new siblings.

in all truth to anyone and himeslf, it had only token him just re-meeting his new mother and meeting his new big sister to know and see that these two truly wanted him in their lives. Candace had told him that if he needed help with anything that made him either confused or uncomfortable to just go to her or _**their**_ mom.

over all he had thought Candace was and still does think she's the absolute best big sister in the entire universe.

but what had truly shock the young greenette and his father was that it had only took 4 seconds of him even stepping into the big and clean house, only to be tackled by a a smaller being with an amazing shade of red hair and with the biggest sky blue eyes and to top it off, the said person had a wonderful sounding voice as he was talking about something about having a big brother until Linda had giggled at the scene in front of her, had walked over to the two, had gently picked up the smaller being and had began to kiss his face until he had finally stopped talking and was then trying to stop his Linda's kissing assult.

it was after all the giggles and playfulness had stopped had Linda softly placed the small boy down and had intorduced him as her 3 year old son Phineas, who in turn had went back to hugging the life out of Ferb and had began to talk about how much fun their going to have from here on out, but all Ferb had realized was that he truly had nothing to worry about at all just like his father had said.

but back to the said birthday shall we?

Ferb was just sitting at the kitchen table with everyone had finished singing the normal happy birthday song to him... well... everyone but his baby step-brother, Phineas Flynn, who was as red as a tomato or strawberry and was instead just looking down at the table as if it was more interesting than the cake itself and that alone surprised Ferb, knowing that cake was Phineas's favorite sweet and he just loved to sing his heart out in front of his family.

so what was wrong with him right now?

Ferb was instantly snapped back into reality as he had heard his mothers small yet strong hands clap togethet to gain everyones attention. once she did she had flashed a warm, loving smile as she then started to make her announcement to her new son.

"Okay sweetie, time to make a wish, blow out the candles, eat your birthday cake and then you can open your birthday presents."

Ferb had nodded and made his wish as he blew out the. six candle's on his cake as everyone _**(minus the redhead)**_ had started to cheer and clap, which in reality was just him wishing that things would stay like this forever, family and all.

Once he had done all of that, everyone had took a peice and ate their pieces of cake and again everyone but Phineas was doing something, he was just sitting there, blushing and looking at Ferb every 4 seconds and going back to staring at the nicely wooden table, as if it was more interesting than the party. This had confused Ferb greatly until it was present time and everyone had given Ferb their gifts from them to him, from his father all the way down to his big sister.

Phineas was the last one to go up but it had literally took Candace to give him a reasurring smile, gently take Phineas's small yet soft hand and had walked him over to Ferb now looking at the floor as he did so, once there he had shyly pulled a big box from under the table and had quickly gave it to Ferb, when Ferb opened it he was surprised to see that it was a bunch of dolls and they were well sewn, each one was one of them and honestly it looked so realistic.

Ferb felt his hear speed up when he had saw the dolls, they were perfect in more ways than one, Ferb then looked up from the dolls as he had went to thank Phineas for the beautiful gift, but was stopped when he noticed that Phineas was now in tears looking down at the now empty box.

"what's wrong honey?!" Linda had quickly asked in concern as she had knelt down to Phineas's eye level and had tried to wipe away his everlasting tears.

Phineas's little body was shaking violently as he was crying, his red hair was covering his beautiful sky blue eyes, tears had alsi ran down his chubby cheek face and he was whimpering very quietly that it was impossible to even hear. once Phineas had calmed down a bit he had looked up at Ferb and started talking the best he could what this his little nose now all clogged up and tears still falling lile a waterfall.

"I-I wanted to ma-make you a-an amazing p-present fot to-to-today, bu-but I couldn't think if anything at all, un-until I remembered that to-today was also the an-anniversaryof y-you and daddy joining our family, s-so I had made those for you instead, I-I'm sorry if you don't wike them-"

Ferb had jumped off his chair and gently pulled Phineas into a huge but warm bear hug, once he had pulled away he had than right then and there had did the one thing he hasn't done since he and Lawrence had moved in with them... He talked.

"I really love them, thank you Phinny!"

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Ferb had felt his smile only get bigger as he had finished that memory, it had truly made him still blush to know that his then 3 year old brother had hand sewed them _**(and successfully without getting hurt in the processes)**_ just for his big step-brother, Ferb could only feel a huge rush of happiness as he was staring at the two small dolls of him and Phineas and had realized what Perry was suggesting he does with them.

He had instantly took the Ferb plushie and had gently placed it into his still sleeping brothers arm's and had began to see his brother's face start to relaxed and pull the Ferb plushie closer to him and had started to cuddle it, oh how Ferb wished that he was in that plushies place right now-

No! Ferb had felt his blood trun cold as he was trying to erase his wish he had jist wanted, he shouldn't be even thinking like that at all, beside Phineas would _**NEVER**_ feel the same way he did for him anyways.

He had decided to go down stairs and go and get breakfast for him and his brother before he started to act on what he had actually wanted to do, so without making a singal sound, he had quietly gotten up from the soft bedside, had quietly made his way out the door and had made his way to their bedroom door, once he had quietly opened and closed it he silently made his way to the stairs... That was until he had heard talking from the living room.

Ferb had quickly decided to just go to the top step and just stay there for a bit, just so he could peak out and not be seen. as he done so, he couldn't help but feel a huge wave of nostalgia as he remembered how both he and Phineas had did this back when they were just little kids, Phineas had been the one who had suggested the idea and had told him that it was a fun way to spot the pretty wrapped up Christmas presents without getting caught by the Christmas police _**(a.k.a Candace).**_ They'd both use to just creep down just enough to get a peak. It was a perfect spot for spying one someone or eavesdropping on something they weren't suppose to hear.

Once he did he could hear both his mother's and David's voices starting to rise a bit and from the sound of thing's it was getting complicated.

"okay...so you'll be sleeping in the guest room down to the left on the first floor." he could hear his mother say as she was trying to stay calm in front of the monster in front of him.

"I see. Where's Phineas?" a mans voice had demanded.

'must be David' Ferb had thought as he felt his blood began to boil a bit from the mans demand to see _**HIS**_ Phineas.

"please don't come up stairs and disturb anyone, _**ESPECIALLY**_ during the _**NIGHT**_!!" Linda had said as if she was trying her best to avoid the demand altogether.

"Where. Is. Phineas, _**Linda**_?!" David had demanded again but this time a bit more harsher than before.

Ferb had quickly decided to come down and save his now panicking mother from the dying conversation before things actually got ugly.

"good morning mom." Ferb had yawned out as he made his way into the kitchen and had began to get him and Phineas food for the two of them.

Linda and David had instantly looked towards Ferb and while Linda had felt a huge wave of relief, David had let out a irratated growl and had decided to follow Ferb onto the kitchen and take a good look at him up front. Once he had made it to the kitchen he saw that Ferb was just as tall as he was and if not than even taller than him, well muscular and from the looks of it was always on his guard and just waiting to pounce, and that alone pissed David off to know end.

as he was looking Ferb's body and was trying to decipher his body language, he was rudely snapped out of his thoughts when he had saw that Ferb was now in front of him and was staring him down as well, it appears that while he had been examining Ferb, Ferb had decided to simply examin David as he had just done to Ferb and like David, Ferb didn't like what he saw at all either.

David was a big tough guy, He had held a few scars here and there on his entire body and a leather jacket to fit the stereotype of being a brute, but he didn't seem threatening at all right now which Ferb had simply chalked up to being that he didn't want to screw up anything right now.

Ferb had also noticed that David had a lot of Phineas's features that were more manly looking than girly looking, same mouth, same eye color, just a little bit colder and from what he could only see as in a daze or was he must have been on something, all except his hair was more of Candace's a bright carrot Orange hair and not Phineas's vibrant and beautiful red hair.

they had both stayed still like that for a while until David had decided to speak up and talk to the tall greenette.

"so... you must be the step-brother, I've heard so much about from Linda's husband right?" David had said as he was still glaring at the greenette.

Ferb haf only nodded at that question, it haf truly bothered him to know that for some reason this...stranger is _**really**_ his adorable baby brother's father but he knew better than to judge... Truly he knew all to well.

"so kid, ya got any rules for me too, or what?"

Ferb had looked down at the man and said in his most serious voice he would only use if he was trying to make sure they knew he was dead serious.

"Just remember that My mother has graciously given you help amd has let you stay in _**HER**_ home, a gesture that she can _**AND**_ will take back and put you back out on the street if you so much as think of doing something to her or anyone else in this familyvor in this house, understand?!"

David had only nodded as he felt like he was going to explode from anger, he didn't even have to ask any of them to just know the double meaning in Ferb's word's, David had a huge feeling that it's going to be hell trying to talk to _**HIS**_ son without Ferb around like a good lap dog.

Once David had left the kitchen, Ferb had gently grabbed two bowls and a full box of cereal, milk and a whole bottle of orange juice, once he had obtained those items he had walked back upstaires and into his room and was greeted by his now awake brother, who was sitting up in his bed and from the looks of it all was just waiting for him to come back.

"morning Phin." Ferb had said to get the redheads attention.

"morning to you as well Ferb, you okay?" Phineas had asked as he had watched as Ferb had quietly closed the door and had walked towards Phineas's bed to give him his breakfast, once he did he had then told him about David being down stairs and about him asking for Phineas, this had made Phineas want to both puke and scream until his lungs died, but he knew that doing that would get him nowhere right now.

Once they had finished their breakfast he and Ferb had decided to go outside and see their friend's... but they had soon realized that they _**WOULD**_ have to see David since he was in the living room right now, still listening to the rules he was given.

Phineas and Ferb had walked to the top of the stairs to see if they could hear anything at first, but once they had been their for a good four minutes and didn't hear anything going on they had decided that it was an okay signal and he wasn't in there

once they had came up with that conclusion they had quickly made their way down stairs as quietly as they could and had again quietly tired to put their shoes on, it was only once they had even touched the doorknob they heard a surprised and excited voice from behind them.

"never thought in all my years of living, I'd see you trying to sneak out without saying hello to someone Phineas~"

Once they turned around they both knew one thing.

They got caught by David...


	4. chapter 4

_**Hey guy's here's another chapter and this is the elements for this.**_ _ **'_'= thinking**_ _ **Also**_ _ **Warning**_ _ **This chapter does have some incorporate thinking of a father, turn back now if you wish to not read but otherwise if ya want to please enjoy chapter 4.**_

Phineas had just stood there in front of the front doorn, back still turned to David, frozen like a deer in headlights as he had realized thay David was right behind him.

His hands were shaking like crazy, leg's felt lile they just wanted to give out at that exact moment and his eye's just screamed fear in them, Ferb had never in all of his life of knowing Phineas has he ever seen a look of terror so pure before and ever in his life, just what the hell did this guy do to them that made Phineas this afraid of him.

Phineas's face had drained itself of any color, his jaw was slightly dropped, his pupils smaller than any quarters, he had become stiff as a board, too afraid to turn around and look the man in the eyes but once he did, he had started to become even more uncomfortable than he already was to begin with.

David didn't really say anything but had instead just started looking up and down Phineas and boy was he both surprised and pleased with what he was seeing right at that moment.

Phineas had truly taken his mothers feminine appearance in the body department along with the fire red hair that he has instead of the orange color he and Candace had, he was also blessed with his mother soft, healthy skin and had also just overall looked like the spitting image of his mother in general.

but the _**ONLY**_ difference in David's eye's was that Phineas looked so innocent and just straight down girly and David had absolutely _**LOVED**_ that the most about his son right now, Phineas was simply perfect.

 _ **(David... You perv :( )**_

Ferb had saw the look that David was giving Phineas and felt his blood start to boil in both rage and disgust, this was David's OWN son, his own fucking flesh of blood! He shouldn't be at staring Phineas like that at all, hell to Ferb, he shouldn't be looking at Phineas at all period!

 _ **(Calm down Ferb, my man calm down)**_

They all had just stayed like that for a good 4 minutes or so, Ferb glaring at David, David's eyes were pretty much just eye raping his own son, and Phineas... Well Phineas is just stuck in between everything, still just trying to regain his piece of mind and control his breathing.

It was like that until they had heard Linda's voice coming from the hallway upstairs and had all snapped their heads in her direction, once she made it down stairs she had instantly noticed that both of her babies where leaving and just needed to get away from David, so she knew what she needed to do to make that so.

"Hello boys, are you two going out?" Linda gad quickly but nonchalantly asked them as she was now standing behind David.

Phinease had instantly looked up at his mom and had started to feel a lot more safer and had started to smile again, his mom and sister are the only two women in his life that he's ever felt safe with _**(besides his two aunt's and both of his grandmother's)**_ this had caused David to get a little angry for the mere fact Phineas had started to ignore him and pay attention to his mother but he knew he had to keep his cool and just stay quiet.

the last thing he had wanted was to scare Phineas again.

Ferb couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face when he saw David's now deflated expression, knowing thay he was annoyed that Phineas as actually paying attention to someone that wasn't him had brought Ferb a whole tone of joy.

 _'(hmph) serves him right.'_ Ferb had thought as he was now focusing on Phineas's now happy expression.

"Hiya mom!

This had caused both Ferb and David to blush as Phineas greeted and talked to his mother, his voice had held so much joy and excitement that even a happy birthday child couldn't even sound, this had surprised Linda as well as the other two in the room as well, you truly didn't need to know him personally to know that Phineas loves his mom more than any invention he could ever build or draw out.

"hi sweetie, you feeling any better today?!" Linda had asked as she began to continue with talking to her son, it was better to have him talking than to have him quiet.

"yup! I sure am, how are you today mom!?"

"I'm doing great honey, thank you."

Linda couldn't stop smiling at her beautiful baby boy, ever since he was born, he's has always made her day just by being by her side and smiling that same sweet smile he has when he's happy or hell even when he's sad and crying he just puts a smile on and just laughs it off.

to Linda and everyone that has ever either known or has met Phineas has always believed that Phineas had this ability to make someone either smile or laugh whenever he was around and just made people feel love and wanted, Linda had just knew how much of an impact her baby boy has and still now leaves on people and that alone made her smile grow even bigger.

they both were just staring at each other, completely unaware or more likely have just forgotten the two other men in the house as they just stared at the mother and son, one was happy, while the other looked straight down pissed off.

David, who was now more determined to get Phineas to greet him like that had started talking again, only this time in more demanding, cold tone while he was looking at Linda.

"It's great to finally see you again Phineas, how've ya been?"

Phineas was now looking down at his feet, the smile that graced his beautiful face now gone and his eye's had dimmed into a dark, soulless look as if he had just witness a child or loved one die in front of him when he was snapped out of his happy place.

"He-hello... David." Phineas had whispered as he was trying to control this desire to scream.

David had instantly felt like he was 22 again and Phineas was 2 when he had heard Phineas call him that, but he didn't want to remember the day that his son called his mother's best Bitch friend Vivian, who in return had called the police and had gitten not only arrested but token away from his son.

"It's dad Phinny-"

Phineas felt his mind go blank when David had tried to _**"correct"**_ him but that brought Phineas back to _**THAT**_ day... How it all truly began.

 _ **Flashback**_

2 year old Phineas Flynn was sitting inthe living room, playing on the couch while his mommy was on the phone with grandma about Phineas staying with them for the next eight day's, Phineas didn't know why but whenever he saw that mommy was no the phone with someone, she looked really nervous like she was doing something bad or something.

Phineas didn't honestly know who or what had made his mommy like that but she always looked like that every time either she was on the phone or when his daddy was around, that of course confused him greatly.

Phineas never could put his 2 year old mind around it, but whenever daddy was around his mommy looked like she was trying to hold something back or was hiding something from him, something she didn't want him to know or find out.

he did ask once to his big sister about it all, but all she did was give him a small but loving smile and told him not to worry about it, that everything was alright when even she knew better than to believe that and also knew that Phineas didn't fully believe it either.

Speaking of his daddy, where was he anyway?! Phineas knew that his daddy was late because he had seen two of his favorite television shows on and normally his daddy is home when the first show ends.

He had gently got up and had walked over to where his mommy was and decided to ask her about it. once Phineas had saw his mommy in the kitchen he had walked in and had heard something that confused his 2 year old mind.

"I know, I know mom but David isn't home yet and I _**NEED**_ to finish working and getting Phineas to bed before I can pick Candace up from your house- oh sweetie, you startled me!" Linda had said in pure shock and slight fear as she was now studying her sons now confused looking face.

Phinease had just smiled as his mommy had then gotten off the phone with his grandma and picked him up and started rubbing his soft red hair, Phineas knew he had gotten his hair from him mommy and his big sister Candace had gotten a lighter version of it, which made it a beautiful orange.

"are you hungry honey, did you need anything?" Linda had asked as she began to walk towards the fridge to pull something out for her youngest baby.

Phineas was about to asked her about his daddy's whereabouts when he had than remembered that his mommy had said that someone named David wasn't home yet and that got him even more confused than he already was to begin with, who was this David guy, why was he coming to their house at this time, and why wasn't his daddy home?

"Mommy, who is David?" Phineas had innocently asked his mommy as he was now blushing and just waiting for his mommy to answer him, completely unaware of the sound of the door being closed and the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

Linda had just looked shocked and had felt the color from her face drain when Phineas had asked that question, she had forgotten that he was right there when she was talking to her mother about picking Candace up from their house tonight.

she had honestly forgot the small fact that her son _**DOESN'T**_ know his father real name, he had grown up only knowing him as his _**"daddy"**_ and being told to call him that, oh how Linda hated it that he forced Candace to call him dad, or father but it made her blood boil to hear her baby boy call that monster that awful name and what made it worst was the satisfied look in both his face and eyes as he heard his son call him that.

but before Linda could even utter a word to answer him, she had heard the voice of someone she feared she knew all too well that she was royally screwed.

"yeah sweetie, who is David?"

Linda had then turned around and had felt her blood go cold and her body began to shake as she saw David standing in front of her, a forced smile that was held really tightly on his face and his eye's were closed, Linda could tell he had them closed so that Phineas couldn't see his angry eye look he normally gave Linda on a daily basis. It had only took a mere two minutes to see that his daddy was home than started running towards him, with his adorable smile on his adorable baby face.

"DADDY, your home!" Phineas had said as he had hugged his daddy's muscular legs.

Linda had to helplessly watch as she saw David's eye's quickly open up to reveal pure joy and had scooped up his two year old son into a warm hug and had started to tickle him as well, Linda had always wondered why David had only looked truly happy when he was around Phineas or pretty much anything that involved their cute little boy.

at first she had thought that it was because Phineas was a boy when they found out his gender before he was born and that if David had only wanted a son first but she then she remembered David's family, he truly shows a great hatred towards all the boy's in his fanily, young, old, the hatered was also shown towards all of his nephew's, uncle's, his own father, brothers and his one grandson. It had only took her a minute to come up with the conclusion that he was just happy to know that Phineas was _**HIS**_ son, his and his alone.

David had then picked up his son and had took him upstair's, but had told him that he and mommy needed to talk for a little while, it had only took him a few minutes to come back down and once he was in front of Linda, instead of hearing him yell at her or pulling her hair, but instead she was greeted to his fist... Again...

 _ **Flashback ends**_

looking back at that memory had made Phineas feel sick as he remembered everything his father had ever done, from what his father had done to his family to what his father had done to people that _**WASN'T**_.

"no... no it's not..." Phineas had whispered that had made David, Ferb and Linda kinda confused.

"what?"

"No, No it's _**NOT**_!"

David was about to say something to him, when he was stopped in his tracks by a now furious Phineas cutting him off and started to shout at him.

 _ **"I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS WHO YOU FUCKIN THINK YOU ARE, GET THIS THREW YOUR FUCKING HEAD. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. DAD!!!!!**_

The anger he had not only held in his voice but also in his eye was enough to tell David to just shut up and listen, this had almost scared Ferb, along with Linda, Perry and David as they all were focused on the now shaking red head.

Phineas has never snapped at people at all, when they had frustrated or angered him in anyway or how, he had tended to simply speak more quietly then he normally does, trying to get that person to understand in a more calm and serious way he only knows how about the thing they said or did was wrong.

He's never lashed out like this before, or hell even swore at all. But here he was right now, their kind and compassionate Phineas Flynn, now muscles flared up, body shaking, eyes narrowed like a snake about to strike, teeth gripped tightly and fists clenched ready to punch his- no, the monster in front of him that dared call himself, his father.

 _ **"YOU JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, FRIEND'S AND ME! YOU AREN'T MY DAD ANYMORE, YOU LOST THAT RIGHT TO BE MY DAD A LONG FUCKIN TIME AGO, NOW YOUR JUST A FUCKING RANDOM STRANGER THAT'S STAYING WITH US FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, ALSO GET THIS THREW YOUR FUCKING HEAD THAT I AND I FUCKING REPEAT I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE, YOUR BODY HELL EVEN YOUR BREATHING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!**_

Phineas was yelling at the top of his lungs when he had said all of that, he was really angry now. but it had only lasted for a short few minutes as he then became quiet, his body was now loosening, the violent shaking he was doing was now also simmering down and was once again gazing down at the ground. His once angered pose was now becoming a limp, his beautiful red hair had covered his empty sky eyes as now he stoos, a now vulnerable and weakened Phineas.

"Just...just leave us all alone... please."

He wasn't fighting back his tears now. Phineas flared up and glared at David with his now teary eye's, before dashing out the door and away from his home and now surprised and worried family.

this had caused Ferb to snap out of his daze and was about to run after him, but not before he turned around and stared at David for a short minute and felt his blood boil again. He was quiet, not showing any emotions what so ever, to Ferb, David just stood there as if he was a statue, when he did look at Ferb, Ferb had gave him a deadly look and had started following after Phineas, leaving both adults to start fighting for the first time in years.

only this time Linda held no sign of backing down.

 _ **Meanwhile with Phineas and Ferb**_

Phinea had just kept running, running all the all the way down, block after block, neighborhood after neighborhood, he didn't know where he was running and honestly he didn't care, all he knew was that he had just needed to get out of the neighborhood out of the area, hell he just needed to get out of the entire tri-state area!

He wouldn't stop running, he couldn't running, as long as that monster was pretty much alive he knew he could _**NEVER**_ stop running.

"Phineas, Phineas wait!" Ferb had called out as he too was running.

Ferb had just kept calling out to his baby brother, he knew that if he didn't catch up to Phineas right now than he would loose sight of him, he had really hoped that Phineas hearing him would cause him to slow down, except he didn't. He had only ran faster and fast, he just didn't want to stop. they had kept at that pace for a long time until Phineas took a sharp right, and that had caused Ferb to lose him.

" _ **PHINEAS**_!"


	5. chapter 5

"Phineas! Phineas were are you, _**PHINEAS**_!?"

Ferb had felt completely lost as he was trying to find his step-brother on the other side of the tri-state area, he hadn't stopped looking for his baby brother ever since he hadn't found him at any of the places that he thought where Phineas would be at, Ferb had felt that he was now just turning in circles and searching for his step-brother just like when Phineas was when they lost perry.

"Phineas Please come back! You can stop running now! _**PHINEAS**_!"

He had still heard nothing as he was still running, saw nothing and pretty much smelled nothing either, he wasn't sure where to go to look for his baby brother now that it was offical that he couldn't find Phineas on the other side of their town. He's even tried to think from Phineas's prospective of where he could be since he was now back on their side of the tri-state area, but that too had gotten him nowhere as well, seeing as this is the first time Phineas had went somewhere when he was sad.

by the grace of God he had instantly heard Stacy's voice talking to him, and from the sound of it, she was worried.

"Ferb! Thank god we found you! We saw Phineas running-"

once Ferb had heard those words he had quickly whirled around to see Phineas's, Candace and his friends, Stacy, Django, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet.

Ferb had felt his heartbeat return a bit as he now knew that someone knew where his step-brother was.

"Running? W-where did you see him ru-running? Which way did he go?" Ferb had asked as he was trying to regain his breath.

"He was running towards the new park that you guys built 2 months ago...Ferb what's going on? What's wrong with Phineas?!" Stacy had asked him as she too was trying to control her breathing from all of the running she and the other had done.

"Yeah, I've _**NEVER**_ seen dinnerbell so worked up and in tears before, he had all of his tears runnin' down 'is face amd was running like a bat out a hell."

"I-I'll explain it to you all on the way there, but right now, we gotta go _**NOW**_ , Come on!"

And with that said they had all ran back towards the park, were they last saw Phineas running too.

 _ **Time skip**_

"and that's what happened."

Stacy and the boy's were all just staring at Ferb in shock of what they've just heard and had started now running faster to the park that all of their now tired legs could carry them.

"so let me get this straight, basically four day's ago, you guy's had learned that his dad was coming to stay with you all in your guy's house for a while and today he blew a fuse and yelled at the guy?" Django had asked as he was the first to snap out of his state of shock.

"yes, it had truly shook him up real bad as well, seeing his father for the first time in 15 years after everything he had done to not only mom but to Candace as well, I think he felt something snap in him when David had tried to talked to him as if he didn't do anything wrong."

"I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through...what your whole family's going through right now at all, I'm really sorry Ferb." Stacy had said as she had put a sisterly hand on Ferb's shoulder, who smiled at her sisterly action, out of all of his sister's firends, his favorit would always be Stacy, due to that fact that she treated him and Phineas like family just like they treated her like family as well.

'it's alright Stacy, that asshole had only effected Phineas and mom while he was there, Phineas had ended up yelling at him though this morning. He swore and shouted so much at the top of his lungs that it was just terrifying, mom had said she had always gotten scared when Phineas had gotten all worked up like that when he was little, he's the nice guy, he's not supposed to yell, scream or anything negitive like that at all. in the end it just ended with him running out the door, I tried to follow him but...I-I lost him when he had turned a sharp coner..."

Ferb and the other's had finally reached the new park and had started looking everywhere for their sad little redhead while they themselves had started to feel awful for their situation.

"Never knew he had all of that in 'im, I mean I've know you guys since the day at the mall and even then, I've _**NEVER**_ seen or heard him become that upset. Bufford had said as he was quietly Reminiscing on all the times and situations when Phineas should have showed those type of emotions he didn't, but was instantly stopped when he had heard Django talking.

"I did and have. He maybe a nice guy all the time, great listener, caring soul, always willing to help even though he wants absolutely nothing in return, and overall is just a happy go lucky guy but he does tend to bottle up his anger and sadness, even as a child, growing up with him, I always saw that when he was either getting bullied or picked on by kid's older than he was, he had _**NEVER**_ shown his emotions like he just did right now, soon it'll all come up and just explode on and in him like an avalanche. I reckon pretty soon it'll break, it's only a matter of time that much like his angry outburst right now and what just happened, he'll break down in tears again and it'll only get worst.

Everyone was just silent for a minute or two as they had just stared at Django and had letted the words sink into their mind's but it only took Baljeet a few seconds to let it sink in and then started talking in a more panicked and concerned voice, while his eyes had also shown great concern and fear as well.

"that's unhealthy, he needs to realize-"

"Guys! Look, He's on the bench over there, there he is!"

Stacy had gently and happily screamed as she drew up her index finger and flexed it towards the playground area's exact location of the bench that was indeed occupied with the said redhead, they all let out a sigh of relief when they saw that she was right about their little redhead being there and had quietly but quickly walked towards him.

Phineas was just sitting alone sitting on the bench, barely swinging his numb feeling legs as he sat there, the small weak motion caused by his foot toying with the now wet concrete on the ground as well as some of the grass as well. His eyes were shut gently, like flower petals that have fallen off its flower just like the tears were falling as well like the water in a waterfall or a broken faucet that just won't stop coming from his still empty looking eyes, his face and hair was overall just completely soaked with both of the rain and tears. His face was slightly red due to the flushed look he was making, and to add even more salt to the already bleeding wound he had made soft noises to go along with his saddened looking state as well.

His body was still condensed and shaking every two or three minutes as he mindlessly sat there, he looked like a ticking time-bomb, just waiting to explode on something or someone that dared touch, talk or even come near him.

Ferb had started to calmly approach his baby brother slowly as he didn't want Phibeas to freeze up and panic, Phineas was right now a small baby deer that Ferb was trying to feed and didn't want to scare away.

once he had made it to his destination he had slowly sat down beside him one the other side of the bench, whil still holding his gaze on Phineas's shaking foarm. As much as they all wanted to, the other knew that they shouldn't go over and also comfort Phineas, this was one of those things that Ferb had to do alone. So instead of just either leavibg them or helping, they had all kept quiet and had just watched from the sidelines as they saw Ferb was trying to talk to his step-brother.

"Hey there Phin, it's me, Ferb. you alright over here?" Ferb had cautiously asked.

Phineas had weakly looked up at his step-brother, his eyes beautiful big blue eye's were both red shot, still teary, puffed up and sore, he was jsut sitting there sniveling, shaking and his entire being was just screaming that it needed to be held right now. Ferb having read Phineas's body language had then brought himself closer to Phineas, wrapping an arm around his waist and had pulled him closer to him as a sign of comfort to his baby brother.

once Ferb had done that Phineas had just began to cry all over again, this time into on of Ferb's strong and muscular shoulder as he wrapped his still shaking, small arms around Ferb. Ferb, having felt like Phineas was 13 years old again, crying in their shared room once it was official that Isabella was _**NOT**_ to be around Phineas again or and in his big sister words, so help her that there will be no God to stop her from killing Isabella if she dared or even thinks of being near her baby brother again, had just let one hand around Phineas's wide waist and his other hand run threw Phineas's still soft but soaked red hair.

"shhh, it's okay Phinny, it's okay, everything is alright now." Ferb had softly said as he continued to rub his brother's small back gently, feeling the warmth of his brother's tears drench both his shoulder and his shirt as he just balled his eyes out. It was about a few hour's like that and eventually just like how he started he had finally stopped crying.

Phineas had then slowly drew himself back up, looked his brother straight in the eye's, his eyes now having a little bit of life brought back to them as he then told his older step-brother as if he was just telling someone a fact of what he was feeling at that moment.

"I hate him, I really just hate him, Ferb." had quietly said, head still down but was now holding on to his step-brother for dear life.

Ferb had instantly gave his brother a quick nod as he then took out the handkerchief he had always kept in his pocket and had handed it to him, once Phineas had token it from Ferb, he had started to wipe away the remaining tears that were still on his face.

Once he was done doing that Ferb had gently token his fingers and had used them to lift Phineas's chin up to make him stare at him again, this time he talked in more of a calm and expecting voice as he wanted his brother to continue with what he was saying.

"And?" Ferb had asked, knowing Phineas had more to say.

Phineas had then gotten his head awaaway from Ferb's strong fingers and had started to look down again at his lap and had started to play with the corner of hemming of his shirt and started talking again. This time in more of a quiet, softer tone.

"and I... I-I wish he hadn't come back here at all! I wish he would just get out of our lives altogether all together and at once. He hadn't been here for the past 15 years of our lives. I don't want him to be anywhere near Mom, Dad, Candace, and you, I just want him to go away again and this time stay away from all of us for good...

Ferb had felt himself getting angrier and angrier as he had heard his brother just talked about his father, David hasn't even been there for even a day and that ass was seriously hurting Ferb's baby brother right now without even knowing it. Ferb had let out a soft sigh through his nose and had gently ran his long, strong fingers through his brother's silky red hair as he then started to talk in more of a matter of fact tone that he normally had.

"he's just only going to be here for a little while, after that he'll be gone before we all know it, Kay Phin?" Ferb had gently asked him as he had

Phineas had again looked up at his brother but this time instead of sadness and despair in in his blue sky eyes, there was hope and a tiny bit of happiness in them and that alone made Ferb start to crack a happy smile just like his brother was doing too.

"promise?" Phineas had aksed again like he had the day he had found out that David was coming.

Ferb had let out a soft, warm laugh and smiled as well as he said.

"I promise."

the word again was left out of that part, but both knew that it was there.

 _ **Time skip**_

after the whole scare had finally came to an end and they had found their small redhead friend, they had now calmed down and had now extremely tired 6 teen's and 1 adult that had all decided to just go back to Stacy's house instead of going their separate ways, they wanted to make sure that Phineas gets a good night sleep and for him and Ferb to feel safe after hearing avout Phineas's _**"father".**_

but it wasn't until they had reached Stacy's door step that they all had gotten scared as they were instantly greeted by an angry Ginger... That was until she saw that it was not only her boyfriend Baljeet, big sister and Phineas that she had instantly opened the door wider, with a warm and welcoming smile on her face and had let the group in.

once they were all in the house her sister and the other boys and had all quickly been ushered into different rooms and was all told to get ready to take a bath while she had went to get them new and warmer clothes.

 _ **Time skip again**_

Ginger was just talking to a now happy Phineas about how her summer last year had been, what she plans to do once schools was out and how the rest of the fireside girl's have been, it wasn't much as a surprise to Ginger when Phineas had came out to them about his sexuality, she along with half of the girls that are okay him being gay and it had only made them and their adorable red head greater friend's with him and the rest of the gang now that there was no secrets between them like that, but those that were and still are friend's with Isabella had truly stayed by her side and wants absolutely nothing to do with the girls that stayed with the gang nore do they want anything to do with the gang at all.

Once Stacy had came down and told them that they get to chose their room's now that they were all nice and clean, they had all quickly ran up to take claim on a nice room they wanted. everyone was running upstairs except for the two step-brothers, who had just stared at each other and had started hugging for a short minute or so as they silently laughed as Django had run fatser than the other three to reach the room they all wanted.

Phineas had then looked up at his brother and atarted to smile, still having a beautiful blushing face he always had and his eye's now more clearer than before as he had started talking again but in a shy and quiet tone to his equally tired step-brother.

"hey Ferb... th-thank you for coming after me."

Ferb had looked down at his baby brother and had started feeling his heart speed up even more, his face flare up and his mind come a bit of a warm and fuzzy feeling as well as he then started to smile and started to talk as well but in more of a warm and loving but still quiet tone.

"that's what brother's are for, Phineas. That's what brother's are for."

and with that, they had both fell into a calm and happy sleep.


	6. chapter 6

_**Morning time**_

It was now the early morning and the 6 boy's were now all up and pretty much just making breakfast for the Hirano family as the said family was just getting ready for the day as well.

"oh thank you boy's for making everyone breakfast while we were get ready for the day!" Mrs. Hirano had happily said as she had began to sit down at the breakfast table.

"yeah! Thanks guy's."

"It's no problem Mrs. Hirano and Stacy! it's both an honor and fun to do this!" Baljeet had happily said as he placed two plaets in front of the two oldest Hirano women.

"yeah, but putting that all aside, has anyone seen the bathroom and bath tub in this house, it's awesome!" Buford had happily said as he began to finally sit down and had began to eat.

Everyone had just started to quietly laugh as they continued to get both breakfast and hair ready when they all had suddenly heard the soft but noticeable sounds of footsteps coming from the upstairs hallway, it only took them all a minute to have realized that it was the only two boys that haven't made it to breakfast because they were fixing the broken computer that still lives up in Stacy's old room.

they all knew they were right as they saw a now well dressed Ferb and a casually but cutely dressed Phineas making their way down the stairs towards them, once they had made it to the bottom of the stairs, Phineas had then started to smile as he then greeted them with a warm and happy good morning.

"Hi everyone!" Phineas had happily said as he began to sit down and had quickly but sweetly thanked the four boys for the breakfast.

"good morning as well." Ferb had said as he too began to thank them and sit down.

"good morning you guys." the others had happily said to them.

Everyone by now was now quiet and had smiles of joy and relif all on their faces as they had finally sit down.

To all of them it's nice to see Phineas back to his normal happy go lucky self and they all knew that when Phineas is happy then his slightly scary big step-brother Ferb is happy too.

"Okay now, breakfast is ready! eat it now or I'll cut you all in half and feed it to my mom's new dog." Buford had said, which had caused the 8 to laugh.

And with all of that said and done, the 9 people had all sat down and had happily started eating their greatly made breakfast and spent the rest of the morning just talked and doing chores until they all knew they all had to go home.

 _ **Time skip**_

They 6 boy's didn't go home once the rain had stopped earlier that day but instead the 6 friends had all decided that after breakfast and the remaining chores to just go to the old park like old times to just have a great time like they did when they were little, they had then travel to the nearby ice-cream parlor so they could get away from the sounds of birds and little old men fighting something about cheating in checkers, once there they all had just gotten their favorite dessert's and had started simply talking about thing such as the latest topic in town or the juiciest gossip they've heard in school so far, was either bantering about life's nonsensical and straight up insane things that has recently happened to either the town or the town's folk, and all the other teenage stuff and what not's.

overall they had just all had a day were they were laughing at all of those things and that of course had made them all feel a bit more better then they had been feeling these past few days.

 _ **time skip**_

 _ **evening**_

When the time had finally came to go back home, everyone had unwilling did except for the two step-brothers.

Phineas didn't truly want to go back home at all, just even knowing that David is even there had just made Phineas become even more physically sick as he just continued to think of it on the short walk home.

He didn't want to think about David being there, his sister anger, his mother crying, his dad's and brother's endless worrying or whatever the ever loving hell else was going to happen to all 5 of them while that horrible monster was going to do while he was now living under their roof!!!

Phineas had almost even puked when him and Ferb had now finally gotten dangerously close to their front door.

Ferb had felt Phineas grab a hold of Ferb's shirt and was shaking like pinky does as he and Ferb was now home. He had then turned around to see if his baby step-brother was alright, but only to be greeted with his brother looking down at his shoes and shaking again, from the looks of it all, he was trying to stop Ferb from going inside too as he had simply put a lot of wight on his feet so that he couldn't move closer to what he feared will be his demise.

"what's wrong Phinny?" Ferb had asked as he began ti properly be face to face with Phineas.

but Phineas had just looked up at his brother with fear now being fully shown in his eyes and had finally just came out and told him what he was feeling at that very moment.

"I-I don't... I _**DON'T**_ want to go in there, I don't wanna go inside Ferb. I just don't want to see him again, please don't make me go back inside this house again please!" Phineas had quietly begged as he was trying to convince his brother to just stay somewhere else.

Ferb had then gave his brother a warm and understanding smile and had gently started to rub his head as he then also started talking to him in a soft, low key tone trying to calm his step-brother down.

"I know you don't want to go back in there but you can't just stay outside all night Phineas. You need to go inside and get to ved, I know he scares you a lot but I won't let you stand out here and freeze to death."

Ferb had gently now held his step-brother's small yet soft hand as he had told Phineas all of this, he had one of his arm's wrapped around Phineas's body and was staring straight into his brother's eyes again, his eye's filled with love and confidence as he was staring at Phineas, who by now had calmed down and was trying to believe in his brother's words.

Phineas had then stared back down at the said ground again and had started talking again, only this time in more of a hush and pained tone.

"I-I don't want to see him at all, I just want to go upstairs to our room, stay with you and go to sleep."

Ferb had gently took his brother's chin into his two finger and gently lifted Phineas's head so that they were now staring at each other straight in the eye's.

"And going to sleep you can, we just have to go inside first okay Phin?"

When Phineas had finally listened to what Ferb had said, he had gave him a quick but noticable nod saying yes, Ferb had then smiled as he began to gently guide Phineas towards their front door, once there he had started opening the door as softly as he could, in order to not let anyone in the living room notice.

however once it was open enough to go in to Ferb had saw something that he knew Phineas would love so it was then that he had gently pulled Phineas small form in and had started walking in as well. To Phineas's and Ferb's both joy and suspicions David wasn't anywhere in the living room or in the whole down stairs area for that matter, so that had only meant to them that they were in the clear... for now.

Once they had came completely inside the quiet house, Ferb walked back and had shut the door again quietly behind them, just in case anyone or thing hears them. once it was shut and locked the duo had quietly but hastily made their way upstairs towards their bedroom.

it was once they were up the stairs Phineas had then opened their bedroom door and had quickly went inside, Ferb had came in after and had quietly closed their bedroom door and had locked the door behind them as well, this had only made Phineas start to get even sadder,l than he already had been. they've never locked any of the bedroom doors like they had just did now, not when him, Candace and their mother had first lived on their own, not after the two years of them being a family and certainly not as of that time either... not until David had came to live in their home with them.

to Phineas as long as David was here, he and the locked doors should probably start getting acquainted with each other.

"Come on Phineas, go get changed into your pajamas okay, I'll get the bed ready and get myself ready as well while I'm at it, sounds good?" it was then that Phineas had snapped out of his trance and had looked directly at his step-brother.

Ferb, who had seen his step-brother look up at him had simply gave him a small yet warm and loving smile and had told him again as he had made his way to his own bed as well.

Phineas had started to blush as he saw Ferb take his clothes off and had began to look down at his feet again to avoid looking at his step-brothers perfectly sculpted yet naked body, he had only nodded and gave a squeek of a yes as he too but also had slowly pulled his shoes off as well so he could take off his pants, but before he had even gotten the second shoe off of his other foot, he had finally broke down into tears again and this time had started to quietly sob as he felt like it was the only thing he could do in their current situation.

Ferb, having heard Phineas sobing had quickly but quietly walked towards Phineas's side of their shared bedroom. it was once there he had sat beside him, turning on the lights on their nightstand and had wrapped both of his arm's aroumd his now crying brother again. They stayed like that until Phineas had finally calmed down.

"S-sorry Ferb... I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Ferb." Phineas had just repeated as he just stayed limp in his step-brothers arms.

it had truly pained Ferb as had heard Phineas saying it in more of a hush and yet pained tone as he kept trying to get his other shoe off of his foot but was failing miserably.

"Shh, it's okay Phineas, it's alright, don't worry about it kay. I'll get your other shoe off for you sound good?" Ferb had quietly asked as he was waiting for an answer feom his baby brother.

Once Phineas had nodded another yes with his small head, Ferb had then went and had gotten the second shoe off of his step-brothers now free foot, and with that said and done Phineas had once again calmed himself down enough as he had started to try and stand up on his own, once he had managed to perfectly balance himself up and made it conpletely to his bed, he had started to take the rest of the clothes off so that he could get the rest of him changed for bed.

but as he was undressing himself it had took all of Ferb's will power to not walk over to his undressing step-brother, rip his brother's clothes off of him, force him on to his bare back and have his way with him as his heart desires, Ferb wasn't going to deny it at all, Phineas was just straight down adorable and his body was truly something to stare at for hours.

From his long, gorgeous red hair all the way to his smooth, hairless legs that was now in day's hard to see because of Phineas changing his pants from his nice, leg showing shorts to now long and tight jeans- well to Ferb and their father, they were tight on Phineas, men and women had a tendency of telling Phineas that his jeans made his butt look even bigger and nicer, thus of course has made the said owner blush till his face is as red as his hair and stutter out a thank you or something like that.

He didn't notice that Phineas was done changing until he felt Phineas crawling into Ferb's bed, and on top of Ferb. Ferb was about to ask him if he was alright until he saw that Phineas was looking at him with his big bright blue eye's that had held both a hopeful and pleading look in them as he then spoke but this time instead of a hushed of quiet tone, it was more of a shy stutter.

"Can... Can I stay here with you... Please?"

Ferb could only rapidly nod and had felt his hreat stop as Phineas then started to smile and pulled the covers over the both of them, once they were both inside the warm blanket, Phineas had started curling up under the covers and curles into his older step-brother. He still made soft sniveling noises as he then laid on Ferb's toned out chest and then fall fast asleep. Ferb, who was now blushing like a shy school girl had started rubbing his brother's arm gently. Slowly, Ferb too was about to fall asleep.

Ferb had then let out a relaxed sigh and turned over to turnout the light, and then finally went to bed and straight to sleep.


	7. chapter 7

_**Morning**_

Phineas had awoken to the dim lighting of the outside world that was trying to show into his and Ferb's bedroom. It was just gonna be only cloudy outside today, no raining, no lightning, and definitely no storms of any form or shape today, just some nice, plane, cloudy skies.

He had only then decided get up, head down stairs and go get something to eat, he needed to not only get his mind out of things, but he was often told by his mom that he needed to eat a bit more as of late, he knew he hadn't _**REALLY**_ put any effort in eating so this was something he needed to do before. anyone could question.

he had quietly gotten out of bed and had _**(as quietly as he could)**_ opened the door to his and Ferb's room and had then dragged himself towards the bathroom, all while closing their bedroom door behind him, taking some new, cleaner clothes with him.

Once he made it to the said bathroom, he then had quickly but also quietly shut and locked the door behind him and had started taking his close off.

 _ **Time skip**_

Once he was washed his entire body from head to toe, dried off, and fully dressed from head to toe, he had then quietly again, opened the bathroom door to see if anyone was out and about in the hallway. once he saw that the close was clear, he had slowly opened the door fully, then closed the door again quietly behind him and began to have walked towards the top of the stairs.

He had then stopped before even getting to the first step, took a deep breath and had started to gently creep down the stairs, looking into the living room for any sign of life.

To his complete and utter joy and happiness, he had saw that there was no one doen stairs but his second best friend, Perry, who was for some reason on one of the kitchen chairs. So he had started to walk all the way down the stairs and had went to go and hug his friend... Only for him to stop in his tracks as he had then saw a broken vase on the hard kitchen floor.

Phineas had felt his blood go cold once he recognized what vase it was.

 _ **Flashback starts 10 years ago**_

7 year old Phineas, 8 year old Ferb and 12 year old Candace were back from an exciting day of school for all three of them, they had opened and closed their front door as they had walked in and had started to smile as they saw their mom and dad in the living room, they had all took off their shoes, had hanged their coats up on their respective coat hanger, and had all at once, ran towards their parents to show them what they made and did at school.

when Linda had saw all three of her little angel's come into the living room, she had gently placed her book down and had pulled all three kids into a warm and loving hug as they gave one back to her.

"Hi sweeties, how was school today? anything exciting or new happen?" Linda had asked as her two boys had began to sit on the couch, next to their equally happy father, who too had began to ask them about their day at school.

"Which on of you little ones want to go first?"

the first one to start talking was Candace, she had instantly let go of the hug and had started to pull out a ververy beautiful, well made vase, that had made everyone in the room look surprised.

"it was great day, today mom and dad!! First I had got three A's on my all of ny math, history and spelling test that we had all day today! than I had shared a lunch table and half of my lunch with Jeremy, played outside with both Stacy and Jenny on the swings, and I even made a family vase in art class today! see?

"that's one beautiful vase you made there sweetie." Lawrence had said as he rubbed Candace's head, which had caused he to get into a giggle fit.

"thank you daddy!"

"okay Ferb, your turn! what did you do today in school." Linda had asked the second oldest kid as he had finished off the cookie he had saved from his lunch box.

once finished with wippibg his face from the crumbs, Ferb had then pulled out all of the papers and had, to shown them the A he had gotten for getting the spelling test right, another A in his science experiment and a gold star for being the best listener in his class _**(as usual).**_

Linda had gave Candace and Ferb a bigger hug than she was already giving them and a kiss on their cute baby cheeks as a sign of congratulations for their accomplishments, she had then looked towards and straight at her last child and had felt herself smile even more than she already was doing when she looked at his excited face.

it was once she had then noticed that Phineas had saw her eyes on him, she then had crouched down to his eye level and had started asking him the same question she asked her two oldest ones.

"and finally your turn Phinny, how was your day Phinny?! Anything happen that was new or fun happen at all?"

Phineas had quickly jumped off of the couch, ran straight towards his backpack and had started to pull something out of it, all the while they had to stop themselves from giggling as they had saw Phineas's face had broke out into one of his famous happy smiles and had began to jump a bit in one place as he had excitedly responded to his mama's question.

"it was a really fun day all together mommy! I played on the big kids playground for the first time, I had gave my extra cookie to a small kid named Thaddeus, painted a picture of Perry and the backyard, and the best part of the day was Isabella, Django and I had made a bouquet of paper flowers at free time today. Django's are all purple, Isabella's are red, pink and yellow and mine are green, orange, red and brown just like yours, daddies, Ferb and Candace's hair, see?!"

Candace and Ferb were both in a stat of shock wher Phineas had talked about the colors of the said flowers and had bother started smiling like crazy as they saw their baby brother had finally pulled out the said bouquet of paper flowers and was now looking back at them with a now sad smile, gracing his perfect baby face.

"but the only thing is now I don't know where to put them at all..."

Candace had then, out of completely nowhere, had proudly walked up to her now confused looking baby brother and had gently took his big paper bouquet of paper flowers, out of his small, chubby hand's and had then placed them proudly in her beautiful, hand made vase and had then walked over to the kitchen and had placed it on the counter, it was then that they understood that was where her vase was living from here on out.

She once again had walked proudly back into their living room and straight towards her baby brother, still having her warm, loving big sister smile on her face and then started to talk.

"there we go now Phinny! Now we have something that makes the kitchen look even better than it already is!"

"Thank you Candy!" Phineas had said as he gave his big sister a huge but soft hug. which had caused both parents and Ferb to smile and join in of the hug as well.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Phineas had felt his eyes water even more after he had re-looked at the broken vase on the kitchen ground. that vase was the one and only thing Candace had let them all keep when she had left for college that was her's. She had personally told him that if he had ever felt like he just needed to have some evidence that his big sister was there when he missed her, then just look at the vase and just remember all of the good memories of her... And now it was on the floor...broken... just like his danmaged soul was doing.

once he had snapped out of his hazy but painful trance, he had started to slowly yet quickly started approaching the very sad remains of the broken vase, towards his pet platypus.

Once he had gotten to the platypus he had gently picked him up and had took him off the table and had placed him on to the nice floor of the living room. After he had made it to his destionation, he had gotten on both of his knees and had started cupping his hand's together and had started to slowly pick up the broken pieces.

But it was once he had did that, he had felt an immediate sting that was now on both of his hands and that had only caused him to drop the pieces on the floor again and to take a good long look at his now bleeding hands, he had just accidentally cut his own hand.

He felt like he wanted to cry, scream, _**ANYTHING**_! The pain in his hand was just unbearable and it only made him feel like the hands themselves was being stabbed by broken glass that was in his skin, it had pulsed a bit from the looks of it, and it overall was just letting even more blood pour out of him like it was a faucet running everlasting water. He had then brought both of his hands together and had grasped on to them, hoping that this would hopefully stop it from all that bleeding, while he had to think of another way.

He had then felt his eye's began to get all watery again and was just about to let it all loose until something, or more likely someone had put their big, strong yet warm hands on both of his equally shaking shoulders. When he turned his head to see the said person, he had let out a breath of relief and had felt gis heartbeat return to normal when he had saw that it was just his step-brother.

Ferb had lookked over Phineas and had instantly noticed that the glass from the broken vase was still on the floor and had also noticed his baby brothers still bleeding hands were still bleeding out, so with a soft but heavy sigh coming from his nose, he had carefully kneeled down to his brother's current eye level and had simply whispered to him with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I've got this Phineas, you should go and get that cleaned up okay?" Ferb had softly said as he had began to examin the broken vase.

Hearing Ferb talk like that had made his heart speed up for some unknown reason and had also started skiping more then it had before. He had then made a quick but also quiet answer so they could avoid having _**"you know who"**_ hearing them.

"O-Okay Ferb..."

Phineas had then started to shakily, stand up on his still shaky legs and had travelled to the bathroom again.

Ferb had felt his blood boil when he had saw the vase in a broken state he and Phineas had saw, as he was now picking up the broken pieces with the help of the broom and dustpan, he had silently vowed to make David pay dearly for breaking their family vase and that had caused Phineas hurting himself on it.

but first he had to fix the vase and then cgeck his baby brother.

 _ **Meanwhile in the said upstairs bathroom**_

Phineas was now in the upstairs bathroom locked and was quiet ad he was washing the now not bleeding wound's in water, alcohol, some soothing but still burning ointments, and some more actually working instant healing cream he and Ferb made a week back for scince class, once it was all done he had then placed a pretty green bandage over both of his hands.

He had instantly smiled when he had saw the color of the bandage because it had instantly reminded him of Ferb and how kind and understanding he's been lately, but his smile had then went away when he had finally realized that having the pain there, having something physically wrong with himself just it was earlier, it had distracted all thoughts of his"father"and the current hell he and his family was in.

Yes he was already concerned about the pain he was now feeling, yes he knew all about how it was hurting, bleeding and was an open like that, and yes he knew how he was in physical pain because of the broken vase and that he wasn't well... But it was so... Relieving?!

He had then closed his now cleared eye's as he then gently tore both of the bandages off of him, revealing the now clotted up cuts that made it known that they were on his skin. He had than ran his small thumbs over it. The pain that had scorched up a while back had now faded away but then came back every time he pressed into the said wound.

Phineas had then gritted his teeth as he had continued to try and treat both of his wounds. The pain it had was there, it had truly felt absolutely, undeniably terrible. But it had felt so right at the same time when he had to feel more of the pain while he was simply cleaning it... but Why did it feel good in the first place?!

After for what had seemed like a few more than a few minutes or so, he had finally and successfully put on a brand new set of green colored bandages over it. It truly was a good thing that the said cut he had was only a small one that was clearly unnoticable to the seeing eyes itself, a simple wound that would indeed heal itself just fine in no time. It had token even more than a few minutes for him to one again quietly walk out of the upstairs bathroom and walk back downstairs to his obviously still working step-brother.

"I... I have to be stronger than this right now!... I ne-need to be stronger for my family, friends... and I-I need to be strong for myself too, I _**WON'T**_ let him win."

He had quietly right then and there had made a silent vow of No hurting any part of himself like that, he promised from the bottom of his already breaking heart and his still confident soul to _**NEVER**_ to that. No hurting himself what so ever.

He will _**NEVER**_ become a pile of broken glass... Not this time around...


	8. chapter 8

Phineas had quietly made his way into the kitchen and had almost let out a joyful giggle when he saw what exactly Ferb was doing in the kitchen.

Ferb was just simply working in the kitchen, arpon, gloves and goggles all neatly on the respective body part as he was just finishing glueing the final pieces back together on to the family vase, he also had held the same serious and concentrated look on his well sculpted face like their dad does whenever he use to fix thing's for them just lile when they were just little kids, this of course had caused that memory alone make Phineas want to burst out into a laughing fit when he had thought about it as he watches his brother at work.

Once Ferb was done with putting the final pieces on the vase, he had picked it up gently and had carefully placed it on the kitchens corner counter, away from the living room and right next to the fridge to just dry out for the rest of the day.

When he had turned back from the said area, he surprised as he saw that Phineas was right there, in front of him and from the looks of it, he was trying to contain his already noticable laughter that wanted to fully come out.

but this had gotten Ferb to only question, what was he laughing about in the first place?! Ferb had decided to just leave it be for the mean time, his brother was happy again and that's all that really matters here to him, seeing Phineas happy.

"heya, how's your hands over there, buddy?" Ferb had asked as he was walking towards his baby brother.

Phineas had then snapped out of his giggling and had gave him a small yet noticable smile on his face and a started looking down at the grounds he started talking to his older step-brother.

"it just stings a little now, but other than that I'm all fine though..."

Ferb was about to ask another question when he had suddenly heard his and Phineas's stomach growling in sync which had only caused both boy's to stare straight up at each other, blushing till they knew they were redder than Phineas's red hair and at that moment had started to laugh until they felt tears in their eyes, it was just too funny to them at that moment.

Once they were done and their laughter fit had quietly died down along with their blushing, Ferb had than started to lean on to the counter in front of him as continued to stare straight at Phineas with an even smaller smile as he saw Phineas was sporting one of his bigger smile's than he's had all these past few day's and had started talking, this was progress.

"by any chance are you hungry?"

"yeah starving really, I didn't eat a lot yesterday at all now that I think about it" Phineas had confessed as he was now sporting a beautiful shade of pink on his cheeks.

"well then, what do you want to eat then? Any request?" Ferb had asked as he felt his smile get a tad bit bigger.

"I don't really care what I eat at all, I just want to eat really."

"okay, you just sit down and just watch me work the magic, okay?"

"okay than Ferb, surprise me!"

Phineas had just watched as his step-brother had gotten out some normal ingredients, a pan, and two plates. It made Phineas giggle some more as he saw his brother cooking whatever it was in the pan, it took him only a minute to realize that Ferb was making bacon and pancakes.

When he finished making their breakfast and had placed it in front of Phineas, Ferb had then pulled out the milk and chocolate and strawberry syrup and had made Phineas chocolate milk and himself strawberry milk. Not that Phineas had any complaints about it any of it, He for one actually liked it and was just happy to know that Ferb chose those two over having regular milk.

Once they had gotten all of that done and ready, they had both sat down and had started eating and just enjoying each other's company.

"so Mom and Dad aren't here right now, right?" Phineas had asked a he had stopped eating for a bit and had looked at his brother face.

"yup, mum and dad are out of the house today, mum had said before that she had her cooking class and dad's at work at the antique shop, and he won't be back until later tonight." Ferb had answered him as he had finally finsihed his last pancake.

"I... I honestly don't blame them for coming home late tonight really, they both need to get out of this house as well."

Ferb had only nodded as he was staring at his baby brother for just a little longer than he knew he should.

He only had only token this quiet time he had to just studied Phineas for a moment as they were both now silently eating, eyes trailing down from his blushy face and down to his baby brother's cut up hands and saw the bandages on both of them, he had felt his jaw stiffened up when he saw what appeared to be even more cuts and bandages on his brother's arm and he felt sick from just looking at it.

Deciding that he needed a distraction form the said cuts, he had started thinking about some upcoming plans that he and Phineas had made last month and then remembered one that he felt like would be good to so now.

"Hey so, I was thinking about going to the blueprint store and pick up some blue prints after this. Wanna come with me and get them?" Ferb had asked as he was now looking back at his milk and away from his step brother beautiful face.

This had actually caught Phineas's now full attention, as he then looked up at his brother and had gave him and excited smile and was blushing in the process.

"Sure thing bro! I'd love to go with you. What are the blue prints even for though?"

Ferb had just gave Phineas one of his cheecky smile as he had then started to talk again but this time in more of a playful way.

"Oh something special~, I'm sure you'll just absolutly like it. but please consider it a late anniversary present though, remember I had gave Candace one but I had planned to make your once we had gotten home?"

both of Phineas's eyebrows had now raised in question when Ferb had said that to him, he remembered that Ferb had now told him that but what with everything that had just happened not only like a couple of day's ago he had kinda forgot about all of that. He had then turned back to his still cheeky smiling step-brother and had gave him a genuine confused look.

"okay so, what your saying is that it's something for me?" Phineas had questioned again as he felt his mind began to race with any idea as to what it might be.

Ferb had only gave him a short nod and was still smiling as if he had just gotten his way and had gotten to watch his favorite epsiode of his favorite tv series.

knowing he couldn't say no to his step-brother, he had let out a defeted sigh and gave him a soft smile as he had then spoke.

"Alright then Mr. Fletcher, you win, I'm definitely in." Phineas had said all of that with a laugh as he and Ferb had now both finished their food and went to clean it up so they could go on their little adventure.

 _ **Time skip**_

It was now exactly 11:30am and the sky was still filled with clouds and from the looks of thing's they didn't want to leave, nor did they even plan too.

Ferb had instantly gotten into the driver seat of his car while Phineas was getting into the front seat next to him, Ferb had instantly noticed that Phineas was now blushing and was on his phone, this had made Ferb start to feel a bit uneasy as he had watched his brother text on his phone, he really didn't like it when someone else was making _**HIS**_ baby brother smile that wasn't him, it made him feel physically sick as he had thought about it, his train of thought had instantly stopped when he had felt a small yet soft, warm hand intertwine with his big, rough yet warm one.

When he had looked to his brother, he saw that his brother hand, and was giving him a reassuring smile on his face and was also blushing, this alone made Ferb's heart stop, but it had also made his heart start back up when he had heard Phineas talking.

"it's okay bro, I'm just talking to Django about an new piece of artwork his dad had made last week."

"o-okay." Ferb had stuttered as he began to open the car.

Phineas had let a small giggle escape his lips, honestly his brother is just the cutest thing in the world when he's blushing and all nervous.

Once they had fully had gotten into the car, they had buckled in and with that they left for the blueprint store.

 _ **Time skip**_

Phin, can I... can I ask you something... Personal...

Phineas had looked away from his phone and had gave his brother a nod and look of question and confusion so Ferb had continued with his said question.

"D-do you like anyone? As in like anyone... Romantically?" Ferb had finally stuttered out as he was still looking at the road ahead of him.

Phineas had felt his heart beat even faster as he then turned away from his brother so he couldn't see his face. Ferb had a curious look on his face as he looked down both ways of the street before turning down the road and was sneaking glances at his now blushing baby brother. Phineas had then took a deep breath and had gave his brother an honest answer, with his face not facing him.

"Not really bro. No guy's at our school, or that we know even interest me even the slightest, or anyone in this town that is in my age group in general. I mean, yeah sure, sometimes I do feel attracted to someone, but by the next day or hell even a few seconds of that time, I just forget about them completely. I guess I'm not really too concerned with finding a boyfriend right now, that and I don't want Isabella to know about me having a boyfriend, cause she'll make my life another living hell, again..."

Phineas said to his brother while he was now toying with his hands in his lap. Ferb couldn't truly blame Phineas for the last part he had said and trufully he couldn't either, because it was all so true in the end no matter how much anyone wanted it not to be.

ever since she had saw that he was true to his word that he was gay, she had made it her personal misson to try and make him misrable at both inside of the school and the outside of the school, but all the while had tried to act all innocent and sweet towards everyone else around her, weather it was from having people try and beat him up or it was the occasional comment she made out of no where, she truly wanted to make Phineas just a misrable as she was feel and still is feeling about their no longer friendship.

it was a pure miracle that she had gave up on that mission after a huge threat from the one and only Vanessa had personal had Isabella by her long hair and face harshly held in place, and had roughly but calmly told her that if her tried to get some boy to do her dirty work again or had even tried to even spread stupid rumors like she was trying too ever agian, than she'll find herself in the mortgage before she finds herself even finally dying.

so it only made some sense that she _**WOULD**_ make his life a living hell again if he had gotten himself a boyfriend or had made a new friend and there was no way in fucking hell and back was Ferb going to let her do that to _**HIS**_ baby brother, he still wanted to get her back for her doing it to him, first time round.

Just then as they reached a red stop light and had stopped at it, Phineas had then looked up at his brother, bright blue eye's, staring intensely at the darker shade of blue eye's and with a smile, Phineas had started talking again, this time in a more positive and happy voice but with a hint of playfulness in it as well.

"And besides bro, I don't look the best either, plain at best. My body us just more of a woman's than a guy's and I get easily mistaken for a woman and then when founded out about being a guy, people still hit on me, but are a but more aggressive about it. You on the other hand are shaving regularly, you smell really great all the time, you groom really well, and to top it all off you have stylish clothes. I just wear some jeans and a shirt and call it a day."

Ferb had let out a chuckle and had started talking, this time with a smile on his now happy face. it was true that out of the two of them that Ferb was the handsome one, but that only made Phineas the adorable one, and that alone made Ferb only smile bigger at that thought.

"Well I'm just a tad bit older than you are so it's only natural for that to be and besides, My body's done it's time with working things out, and besides, you look great, built up or not, it's a good thing beacause your body isn't some lanky, awkward teen like everyone else, you don't _**REALLY**_ need facial hair, many people just wish to have your baby skin forever, and about the clothes part thought, of ya want I can help you with that part?"

By the time Ferb was done talking, he turned to look at his brother but only to be greeted with an adorable blushing redhead.

"just think about it like this, pre-puberty some girls thought that I was the weirdest kid _**(next to Baljeet and Irvin)**_ on the face of the earth. It actually took me a couple of years and a month and a half to finally grow and now look at me, I'm one of the most good looking guys in the entire town. Hell I'm even on the American football team and help out with the drama club in the winter. You on the other hand, all you had to do was wake up one day and you looked just like what you look like now~."

The last part had only caused Phineas to blush even harder than he has been, knowing that his brother had just put a double meaning into his word's. Phineas had looked up at his now laughing brother and had felt his heart speed up more, man did Ferb have an amazing laugh or what?

Deciding that his brother should have a taste of his own medicine he than started talking but this time with a same playful tone in his voice just like Ferb had.

"ha yeah, that and you've got the whole natural British accent going for you too. You're the hot British guy at our school and town~. But overall you're still pretty weird though."

"Yeah, I am. But you know what? I've got my weirder and adorable baby step-brother to make me look a little more normal than others think."

Ferb had finished that last word with a warm loving smile on his now blushing face. Phineas had just laughed softly at his brother face, it looked so calm and relaxed. It took him a minute to realize that Ferb had finally pulled into the blue prints shop parking lot and had started to get out.

"I'll be back in a second Phin, feel free to nose around my car if ya want to, you may find a pack of gum in here that I had left in here the other day."

And with that he went into the blueprint store. Phineas was now intrigued to find this pack of gum Ferb had spoke of, so he had started checking every compartment in the car that he could look into, before remembering Ferb haf liked to store all of his gum with his sunglasses and camera. He went into an overhang compartment that he hadn't checked yet, and had started to feel around inside of it. It had took him about a minute or two searching but he had finally found the package of gum he wanted. It was strawberry-banana flavored, his favorite! He had then took a piece and began to chew it and had started to just sit back and wait for his brother to return back to the car.


	9. chapter 9

_'I wonder what's taking Ferb so long in there? he should've been out by now?'_

Phineas had thought as he was still just sitting in his brother's car, blowing a couple of bubbles while he was waiting for Ferb to come back from the blueprint shop, and so far Ferb was not coming out.

While Phineas was waiting for Ferb to come back, he had decided to rethink about his previous actions towards Ferb and this of course had caused him to blush and get that feeling inside his stomach again.

now that he's actually thought about it, he had always found his heart beating faster than normal when he had thought about Ferb when he was a small kid, at first he thought that it was because he was a small kid that was happy to have a brother and a new dad that truly acted like family, but after a couple of years, it had started to make him worry as his heart only sped up when he had only thought about Ferb.

like his smile.

his body language.

the soft but older sound of his brothers vioce.

his baby face features that have went away as they had grown up and were now teens.

they way his face made a pleased expression when he was aslee- _ **OKAY**_ let's stop right there now, right?!

Phineas had felt his heart speed up and against is ribcage after he had thought of that thought, ot had also made his face flush and his head start to spin as he had started to re-think all of that and had started to also question himself.

what was with those thoughts?

what was that all about anyways?

why was his face getting hot again and his heart beating faster than normal?

and was this normal for him to act like this?

By the time he was done thinking about all of that and had came up with no answer, Ferb had finally gotten back to the car and the flavor in his gum was also by now gone as well.

Phineas had then quickly spat the now flavorless gum into its wrapping and had threw it into the plastic garbage bag that Ferb had kept there to easily dispose of trash in his car.

 _'play it cool, play it cool'_ phineas had thought as he had started to breath in and out, all the while as Ferb unlocked the driver side door and had made his way into the driver seat.

after he had closed the bag, he had then looked at Ferb as he had finally unscrewed the lid of the case that had held the said blueprints inside. Ferb had threw the case into the backseat and had unraveled the blue paper infront of them, to give them a better look at it.

Phineas had then leaned infront of the dashboard to get a better look at it and had started to smile when he had finally realized what it was.

"A motorcycle?!" Phineas had playfully asked as he still stared at it.

"Heck Yeah, remember? Earlier awhile back you said that you wanted to build one instead of buying one because buying one just sounded so wrong~" Ferb had said as he began to wiggle his eye brows as he repeated his brother words about bying something he could easily make.

Phineas had instantly felt his face feel warm and turn pink again as he had quickly turned to look at his brother and just stuck his tongue out at him as his response to that statement. Hey it was wrong to just buy one, he has grown up and had maked thing's like that for others and has made a good number of things for himself so just buying one just makes him feel sick to his stomach... Again...

Once he had offically calmed down he had finally put two and two together and had started to blush again.

 _ **(Damnit Phineas, stop being adorable and blushing all the time)**_

'Y-you actually remembered all of that?" Ferb had let out a chuckle as he began to talk again.

"Remembered? I was picking out plans and the well needed parts the next day Phineas, of course I remembered."

Phineas had then smiled and had grabbed his brother and had pulled him into a hug as he had began to thank his step-brother profusely for the gift, all the while his brother was still im a state of shock after Phineas had just basiclly jumped him and had pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Ferb!"

Ferb had snapped his mind back into the rightful thoughts as he had felt his face getting warmer, but he had simply looked at his baby brother and had just smiled and started to hug back... but gently of course.

"no problem Phin."

 _ **Time skip**_

As they had continued with driving down the many roads of their small but lovely town, Phineas was just starting to get a little suspicious of Ferb's current actions that he was showing, Ferb didn't exactly go home like he had thought Ferb was going to a while back, after grabbing the blueprints like he had firdt thought he was going to.

It was actually about a few minutes after being on the road for a few more minutes than normal, did Phineas had fianlly felt the car stop, along with looking out the window did he realized that instead of going home, Ferb had drove them to the mall.

this had made Phineas a little confused and surprised all at once, but he had quickly calmed himself and had build up the courage to look his step-brother in the eye and had started to ask him, his question. but it was then that Phineas had niticed that Ferb was starting to get out of the car which onlu confuseconfusedthe redhead even more than normal.

"Why are we here, Ferb?

" well I thought that since we don't have to be home right now, we could just buy something and hang out here for a while until 5:00." Ferb had casually said as he began to grab his wallet.

"b-but I don't have my money on me right now though, I left my wallet at home in our room?"

Ferb had then gave Phineas a grin and had walked over to his side of the car, once there, he had bent down and had opened his side of the car door.

"I know that, but-"

Phineas had once again used his brain and had tried to stop his brother from saying what he knew what was going to come out of Ferb's mouth.

"Ferb you shouldn't-"

Ferb had seen what his brother was trying to say and had held up a hand quickly, before placing it back on the car door that had separated him from his brother.

"I want to Phineas. I get paid enough from mowing lawns and other odd job's around the neighborhood and the entire town on the weekends, it's all good really."

Phineas had felt his heart speed up once again and had felt his body this time starting to slightly shake from what he was just hearing his brother telling him that had only made his heart speed up faster than it already was.

Finally taking a few minutes of silence to finally calm himself down he looked up at his smiling brother and had started talking, this time in a more hushed tone like before.

"But this is too nice! You should spend the money on yourself or someone you like for that matter, like a girlfriend or something like that, not on me."

Ferb couldn't stop the feeling of warmth coming into his heart, from all the stories both mother and Candace had told him and their father when they had tried to get to know the baiscs about Phineas had all made him smile eveven bigger than he already was doing.

Phineas has always been the type of person that wasn't keen on depending on people nor was he alright with people or even family buying him presants that wasn't on his birthday or christmas, it had just wrong to him about getting a presant for soemthing that was only ment for a speical day.

He had always been like thay as a child and had only gotten worse when he had gotten older, this to this day it has always made Ferb more determined to spoil his brother whenever he had gotten the chance, and today was gonna be no different.

weather Phineas had liked it or not he was going to be spoiled.

"I don't have anything in particular I want and plus I just wanna treat my little brother today can you at least give me that?"

Ferb knew it was wrong to use that tactic on Phineas but it was really the only way that he was able to do stuff like this for him now a days.

I mean come on! their mom had used the tactic that it was rude _**NOT**_ to accept a gift when someone gives you one, while Candace had used the big sister card on him and their dad... he didn't really have to do anything, Phineas just didn't have the heart to say no to their dad at all, hell if their dad had told Phineas to kill himself at that moment than yeah Phinease would do it without an ounce of regret or a second thought at all.

and after learning about Phineas's _**"father"**_ as of late Ferb can see why he would even do something that extreme.

It was about a minute or two that Phineas had finally nodded an okay that had caused Ferb to look at Phineas happily as he too finally opened the car door, now with his brother coming out as well.

"A-alright then, but there must be something I can do for you in return though?"

Ferb had used his much larger hand to genly pick up his brother's chin and had told him and a joking manner that made Phineas laugh as well and had prefectly hid his seriousness.

"Yeah, just let me do something nice for ya' without worrying, okay~?

"okay Ferb, you win, let's go then shall we?"

And with that they were off.

 _ **Time skip**_

Nothing really big had changed in Danville over the year's for anyone that had lived there their whole lives or and had moved their a couple of years back, just some extra buildings being build, lesser buildings blowing up _**(cough cough doofenshmirtz cough cough)**_ but the one thing that truly did change was the store's inside the mall.

Phineas felt like he was losing his mind from looking at the store's inside the mall. Store after store and after store there wasn't just one store that had actually looked good to go into, but then again he just wanted to go into a store that his brother would like also.

because despite Ferb and him being attach to the hip since they met, Phineas had his likes and dislikes and Ferb had his as well, so he wanted to find something for both him and Ferb to go in and enjoy together. just because Ferb wanted to him to get something doesn't mean he'll go into a store his brother isn't fond of.

"you know, the less you think about me right now, the more fun you know you'll have here?" Ferb had said as he had let out a sigh that had told Phineas that Ferb was staring to become a bit aggressive.

Phineas had looked up to see his brother in both shock and amusement, leave it to Ferb to read his face and know what was troubling his brother right?! Ferb's eye's held laughter and happiness inside of them along with his face that was too full of reassurance and excepting.

This had caused Phineas to smile back for a bit and then started to blush as he then looked back to the ground and then started to talk again in a hushed tone, just so no one could hear him.

"well I just want to make you happy too Ferb."

Phineas had felt Ferb gently grab his hand and give it a little squeeze of reassurance and then told Phineas in a hushed tone as well.

"just you being by my side makes me happy Phin."

It was like that until Phineas had looked up and saw a store that had held a bunch of band's, D.j's and solo singer's merchandise, he felt his body stop and started to get all giddy as he stared at the store in front of him, this had also caused Ferb's body to stop as well, he then looked at what his brother was looking at and had started to smile.

"you wanna go in there?"

Phineas had looked at his brother and had started looking at the floor as he stuttered.

"o-only if, y-you want to as well."

Ferb had just smiled and had started leading Phineas to the said store, once there he had let to of his brother's hand and walked up to open the door for Phineas.

"I'd love to."

And with that they went inside.

 _ **Time skip again**_

It had took them a while but the boy's had finally gotten something they liked and was now just waiting in line to pay for it. Phineas was looking at his brother had was thinking again about his brother and everything that has happened these past few day's.

Why does he blush when Ferb does something for him or to him, why did he think Ferb had a great laugh or his hands were really warm, and why does Ferb look so cute when he blushes?!

Phineas was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light nudge on his shoulder, only to see that it was his brother telling him that it was their turn. Phineas had nodded and started walking towards the register, he'll think more about his questions later.

Once they were at the cash register, they had placed the item's in front of the girl and just watched as she rang them up. Once she was done she had put them in the bag and gave it to them, but as she did this, they noticed that girl who was wearing way too much blush and eyeshadow, had her hair dyed into a rainbow and had a lot of piercings had just been staring at them at them and was smiling while she did it. When she realized that they gave her a questioning look, she quickly started talking as she looked down at the ground out of embarassment.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about my staring, I just admiring how you and your boyfriend make a really adorable couple!"

Phineas felt the blood run to his face again once she had said that, if there was one thing that he knew it was hard to understand is that how people thought that Ferb was his boyfriend and not his brother, He knew it's because when people look at them, they don't really think that Ferb and him are step-brothers and honestly that part is understandable.

hell even people at their high school had thought they had made up being step-brother to scare potential suitors away from Phineas.

Phineas had looked up at the cashier girl and had started to talk in more of a anxious and stuttered tone.

"Uh, m-ma'am... we're-"

He was cut off by Ferb, who had now wrapped his arm around him in lovey dovey way and was now talking to the girl in a lovey, cheerful way.

'Thank you, we've actually been dating for a few months now and I wanted to treat him to something special! seeing as I don't get to often."

As he had said that, he had pulled Phineas closer to him and had now had his big hand on Phineas's small but bubbly round waist. Phiness had looked up at Ferb in his eyes they had shown utter terror about what was going on in his brothers head.

It was like this until Ferb had smiled down at him, with the look of pure laughter in his eyes, that had calmed Phineas down. Ferb was only joking about this.

" OMG, I wish my boyfriend was just as great of a boyfriend as you are to him. You two are truly adorable!" the Cashire girl had said as she began to smile even bigger than she already was.

After putting the final item into the small bag, she had gave the bag to Ferb, who than thanked the girl and had pulled Phineas with him out the store.

As they left, Ferb's arm still wrapped around Phineas waist, he noticed that some people were looking at them, envy and desire in their eye's and some had lust in those eye's, that pf course caused Phineas to cuddle in closer into his brother. Once out of view of people and further into the mall, Ferb had finally let go. Both looked at each other and began laughing. That was just too fun for the both of them!

Phineas had noticed that Ferb was looking at another store and had felt a smile appear on his face as he then started to giggle and look up to his brother.

"Shall we continue our mall adventure, my sweet~'

Ferb then catches on and starts to smirk.

"sure thing, beautiful~."

And with that they walked off to the next store, just enjoying each other's company.


	10. chapter 10

_**Later that day**_

"oh come on Ferb not you too!" Phineas had said as he felt he had lost another friend to the damn suspicions.

"hey I'm just saying, I think it's just a little odd that Jeremy wants you to watch Susie tomorrow, I don't see any other harm than that?!" Ferb had said as he had continued to eat his food.

"He just wants to take Candace somewhere special tomorriw since it's their anniversary and he can't take her with them, both of their parent's are out of town and his grandmother is with our grandma, remember their playing bingo tomorrow as well~?"

"right... I forgot."

Phineas had let out a giggle as he saw that Ferb was now giving him a look that had just screamed "why must God do this to me".

Phineas just couldn't understand it though, he for one had thought that Susie is the most adorable and sweerest girl in the entire world, sure she had acted like a little monster to Candace when she was younger but she's grown up as well and has spent most of time wanting to spend it with Candace or Phineas and whenever they had her, she was so well mannersd and kindhearted.

but then why was it hard to convince Buford, Baljeet and now Ferb that she is an angel?!

Phineas had decided tovlet it go for now and had went back to eating and looking at his phone to check the time and had felt his whole body shake a tad bit in pure surprise.

it was now 4:33 and that had onlt ment that he and Ferb had just been there for a couple of hours, but he didn't really complain, he and Ferb were just enjoying their time together at the mall still anyways, it was about a couple of minutes ago that they realized that they were hungry so they went to the foodcourt to just talk and eat and the topic ofbwhat they should get Candace and Jeremy for their anniversary was brought up and that had lead to their earlier conversation.

As they had went back to eating and talked each other's brain's out Phineas had finally noticed that Ferb had kept looking behind them and was smiling a tad bit differently than he normally did, so Phineas had decided to ask what was his brother thinking.

"and _**WHY**_ my I ask are you smiling like that young man?" Phineas had said in a pkayful mother tone voice that had made Ferb chuckle a bit as he had looked back at his brother and felt his smile get bigger as he told him his reason.

"See the girl behind us?" Ferb had said, all the while his smile never leaving his face.

When Phineas had indeed turned around he saw what his brother was talking about. Behind them was a girl, no older than 16 or 17 and from the looks of it, she was staring at Ferb as if he was a piece of meat... Literally!

Once he tunred back to face his brother and gave him a soft nod, he saw Ferb's face light up and started laughing lightly

"well~ she's been jist standing there for about a good eight minutes, trying to flirt with me by using gestures and what not for me to come over to her.

Phineas had felt a pout make itself appear on his face, of course Ferb would be amused by the girl's actions, Phineas was always wonder why his brother didn't want to get into a relationship with anyone and that he liked to study people's faces and behavior... And by people Phineas means women.

now that he had thought on that, he had began to unravel all of the slightly odd behavior that his brother had even when he was in relationships.

Ferb had always been a gentlemen when it came to the girls he dated but they would only be together for 6 to 8 months and then they would break up, nom of his break ups ever fazed him like itbhad done to the girls that had either been the ones to break up or the one had Ferb had broken up with had acted.

no teary eyes.

no sad songs being played when he was either alone or on his phone.

no looking away or at the said ex longer than suppose to.

no negitive things like that at all.

in fact all Ferb had done was go on with the rest of the day and had also began to smooth talk to other girls or had just been truly normal about the entire thing and casually talk to his exes as if they were still friends.

"Phin, oh fuck hey Phin!!" Phineas was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ferb cuss.

"ye-yeah Ferb?" Phineas had asked nervously as he began to study his brothers body language.

"oh fuck it all, I think she's writing down her number." Ferb had quietly said as he was now trying his best to think ofba way out of this situation.

Phineas had instantly turned back to face his now blushing stepbrother with a smile that was and still is hard for Phineas to say no to.

"please forgive me for asking this of you my darling brother, but do you mind playing my boyfriend again for a little bit more please?" Ferb had asked as he had talked in his hushed but this time in a seductive tone as he had done all of that and had finished it off by giving Phineas a dazzling but truly genuine and charming smile.

Phineas had felt his heart speed up when Ferb had said that, Phineas believed that even when he is on his dying bed, he'll _**NEVER**_ know what is it about his brother's british accent and smile that makes him feel like he's about to melt or makes him feel like he's signing a deal with the devil himself, but all he knows is that he's never been able to say no to Ferb. Especially when he smiles at him.

"S-Sure thing, there no pro-problem about doing thay at all Ferb!" Phineas had stuttered as he went to take a sip of his soda, the warm heat was still on his face. Ferb had smiled, mouthed a _'thank you'_ and had reached across the table and had gently took Phineas's hand and had picked it and had brought it to his lips and had kisses it ever so lovingly.

Ferb was just kissing his brother's hand lightly and from the looks of it Ferb was enjoying it. Phineas had felt his face get hotter and had tried to just keep drinking his soda almost empty soda.

Once his brother was done kissing his hand, he had looked up at Phineas, a warm loving smile on his face, and had brought his face to Phineas's ear and had started to whisper into it a bunch of sweet nothing's about him being beautiful and all the while Phineas was trying his damn best to not either pass out or turn any redder.

"So later after were done here, wanna go get a milkshake with me sweetheart~"

"O-Of course babe, w-whatever you want." Phineas had shyly said in his most shyest but sweet voice he could muster up as he had then started to blush again, this time a bit more softer than before and had let out a warm laugh.

He had then glanced at the girl from before and to his brother's joy she had looked a little discouraged but had them gave a determined look and had continued walking over to them.

"great she's still coming over here Ferb."

Phineas had said as he had slightly let put a little giggle from when he felt his brother's breath on his ear. He didn't know why bit he felt a little...flushed and giddy from doing this with his brother and was just feeling really warm about this feelings he was feeling.

It was like he liked what he and his brother was doing and he was liking the idea that it was his brother doing this to him, it was almost like he was getting...aroused from doing this with... Ferb.

 _'What in the ever loving fucking hell am I doing? And more importantly... **WHY**?!?!_

Ferb had looked back to his brother, whispered a quick, _**"I'm sorry,"**_ and quickly leaned across the table. It took Phineas a good two minutes to realize that he felt a pair of lips on his cheek to realize that Ferb was... Kissing him!?

As he looked to said cheek he was right, Ferb was kissing him on the side of his face and it wasn't an innocent kiss, it was a long lingering kiss that showed people that the said boy he was kissing was his and his alone. Phineas had felt his face get even warmer than before and had started to laugh a bit, smiling like a little idiot and the feeling of butterflies fluttered from the inside of his his stomach.

He liked- no _**LOVED**_ having Ferb do that to him.

' _No... **NO**!!!! stop it, stop it right now Phineas, those are bad thoughts. Those are **NOT** okay. Do you hear me, they are **NOT** okay!!!!'_

 _ **(Why you deny your feelings Phineas)**_

He had quickly push those thoughts down into the darkest pits of his mind, the place where they'd crawl around and only feed off his darkest fears and watch him from the dark. He did not like Ferb in that way... Right?

Once Ferb had pulled away Phineas and turned around and watched the girl, who had now spot the scene, and quickly turn and walk away but not before giving Phineas a dirty look that said _**'I WILL kill you!'**_

Phineas had instantly regained his composure and had turned around and had gave Ferb one of his famous happy smile and had started talking.

"She's gone now bro." Phineas had said as he was trying his best to take his mind off of the kiss that had just happened.

Ferb let out a sigh of relief and had sunk further into his now cold chair and had then looked up and flashed his brother an apologetic smile and had started talking, nut this time in a more hushed and apologetic tone.

"Thank you so much Phinny and again, I'm real sorry I did that to you put of the blue like that Phineas."

"nah it's all good bro, that's what brother's are for!" Phineas had said, as he drank his soda again but this time to calm down his nerves that were trying to make themselves noticeable.

Once he and Ferb was done, they had dumped their trash into the trash can and had decided to head back to their houses. As they were walking to the car Phineas had let his mind wonder to earlier and had let out a soft but unnoticed sigh and thought.

 _'what's wrong with me?!'_


	11. chapter 11

_**Warning**_

 _ **There will be cuss word's in this and if you feel uncomfortable with this please move on to the next page once again this is a warning of the cuss words that are coming out of the mouth of the characters mainly David's mouth so please feel free to skip this and if not please enjoy~**_

Going back home was kinda hard for both boy's, Ferb had decided to take the path over the wonderul but huge bridge just to stall for just a little bit from making it home. Phineas had decided to just look out over the bridge and the pathway along it.

There was a nice looking gate going along it, it had been made there to keep people from falling into the the memorizing river that is below it. The river below was truly deep, very deep along with it being a a beautiful crystal blue and a wonderful clean look that even shows what's under the river itself, there was a whole movement by the town to keep the river clean of trash due to the fish population that had now lived in it, along with the fact that they wanted to make it a tourist attraction to it as well. It's because of that, that they now kept it clean for the town and it's citizens.

just to cut the entire thing short, it was deep and yet it was beautiful.

 _ **Time skip**_

Arriving home was everything but happy right at this moment for the two boys.

Once both boys had finally gotten out of the car, they had walked up to the door and had took a minute to look at each other. Ferb giving Phineas a reassuring smile and Phineas giving Ferb a small but noticeable smile amd with that they had walked into their small house.

It wasn't to long for both boy's to walk righr into Lawrence and David fighting while their poor shaking mother was crying on the couch and Candace holding her, screaming at David.

"for the last time _**FUCKIN**_ time David, if Phineas doesn't want to talk to you than he _**DOESN'T**_ have to. Candace had screamed out of pure rage as she was holding herself back from hitting the monster in front of both her and their crying mother.

"I don't give a flying loving fuck if he doesn't want to talk to me! I _**WILL**_ spend time with-"

"can't you see that he's distress from you even being here, just except his wishes and leave him alone!!" Lawrence had calmly said as he was trying his best to defuse what might becime a fist fight between his daughter and David.

"why the fuck _**SHOULD**_ I ya damn brit, he's _**MY**_ son!!!

once David had insulted their father, Candace had instantly stood up and was in David's face in a matter of seconds and from the looks of it, she was loosing her patience with the fucker in front of her.

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to! Especially talk to a awful, pathetic excuse of a fucken father like you! Just leave Phineas alone!

"What's going on?"

Once they all heard Ferb talk, they all turned around and saw that he saw staring at them with a look that said to stop fighting or else, as he did he was trying to sooth his baby brother's nerves and try to stop him from crying.

Once Lawrence had saw this he was the first to act and calmly talk to his boys and daughter.

"Nothing boy's, Ferb, please take you and Phineas upstair's to your room and please stay there okay, Candace please go with them?"

"yes dad." both Candace and Ferb had said as they began to follow their baby brother.

"Phineas, wait I-"

David had tried to talk to him, but Phineas was already halfway up the stairs, Ferb and Candace right behind him.

Once all three had finally and safely gotten into the said room, for the second night in a row, Ferb had instantly locked the door behind them, just in case David had decided to follow behind them.

Ferb had then started to grab his thing's and had told both his brother and sister that he was going to go take a shower and that he will come back, once he had left and had locked the door behind him, that had left only Candace and Phineas in the room together, Phineas had walked up to the door and had put his ear up against the door, but there was really no need to do that.

David was actually loud enough to be heard from upstairs with the door closed, him and their mom

Phineas could hear many threats from David that was directed to his mom while his dad was just telling him that David needed to go to his room foe the night and just trying to calm them both down. It wasn't until David had said these words, that had caused him to start shaking in fear.

 _ **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH, I'LL FUCKING FINISH THE JOB I SHOULD'VE DONE WHEN I HAD CAME HOME THAT DAY, LIKE I PLANNED TO!!!!!!!"**_

Phineas had just sat there by the door and had felt his heart stop for a mere second and had started back up again but had sped up even more as the seconds had passed by, the words echoing inside of his head, and now his sister was carefully walking towards her now shaking baby brother.

Phineas had felt physically sick to his stomach. His breathing began to pick up in speed as he was felt the tears coming out of his eyes as he cried.

"Phineas... Phineas, it-it's okay. It's alri-"

 _ **"NO! NO IT'S NOT!!!"**_

Phineas had turned sharply to look at his now shocked big sister, the tears breaking up in his eyes and falling onto his cheeks and his body was violently shaking as if he was being shocked.

"It's not alright Candy! He's here, in our house, threatening mom and dad and what's worst is that he means it candy, he wants to kill mom, he wants dad out if here, what if he tries to kill them, what if-"

Phineas was stopped in his sentence when he felt his big sister's arm's and had felt himself calm down as she began to calmly but firmly talked to him again.

"God fuckin damn it all to the fucking depth of fuckin hell, Phineas don't think that. Don't ever think that David will succeed in killing our mom, okay? She would _**NEVER**_ be alone long enough for him to Phineas I need you to listen to me, okay?

Candace had pulled away from the hug and had started taking Phineas by the shoulders and locking her calm eye's and had made contact with her baby brother broken baby blue eyes.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ think that he will do it and get away with it. Don't ever think that. You and I both know that she's stronger now, and she and dad will be damned if he tried to hurt the other spouse and get away with it. Okay?"

Phineas had only nodded, took a deep breath and then started talking again. But this time in a hushed tone that even Candace almost didn't get.

"I... I jusy don't want her to die candy, not like Ms. Peterson did, when she angered David..."

Candace had felt a wave of sadness amd confusion when she had heard that, what did he mean like that, Ms. Peterson use to be their old neighbor before she had went missing but was sadly found dead and they had never found her murderer.

did Phineas actually know something that Ms. Peterson's family and the police didn't. and if so than why keep it a sceret for so long?

Deciding to let it go for a while, she had looked up and felt a small smile appear onto her face as she stared at her brother, even thought he face was covered on tears, he had still looked like an adorable little angel to her. She had used both her hands and had gently pressed then into her brother's face, she had brought Phineas closer to her, resting his forehead against her own.

"it's okay Phinny, he won't hurt mama and papa, I promise you okay?"

Candace had whispered as she stared at her baby brother, she had gently taken both of her hands and had started rubbing under Phineas's eyes with her thumbs to wipe away the salty tears that had stained her baby brother baby face.

Phineas lightly took Candace's wrists, hanging onto them as if they were a life line.

"Please don't let him hurt you either Candy. Please don't let him get you... Please..." He had whispered back to his now crying sister.

"never in this lifetime Phinny."

 _ **Time skip**_

After for what seemed like a few hour's of them just talking, Ferb had finally came out of the shower and had saw both his sister and brother sharing a calming, yet innocent moment of them just talking their hearts out.

For the first time Phineas had looked like himself again, but he had felt jealousy hit him harder than it normally does, he just couldn't help it, it's hard to be happy that someone else makes Phineas happy.

someonevthat wasn't him.

"heh, I don't think it's normal to be jealous of of you step-sister, Ferb."

When Ferb had looked up, he saw that Phineas was already fast asleep on Candace's lap and she was now staring at him with the look that said _**'I know what your thinking its okay'**_ again.

"sorry about that Candace, can't help it some time's ya know?" Ferb had sheepishly said as he had began to lock their bedroom door.

"heh, I know that all to well Ferb."

Even thought to everyone outside of their family they had both seemed like the perfect siblings but in reality of it all was that Ferb and Candace were insanely jealous of each other, but they teuly couldn't blame each other once they had found out about the jealousy they both held for each other.

in all truth they weren't surprised at all after finding that out, I mean come on, there was definitely a lot of things that Candace had that Ferb had truly wanted to be and Ferb had a lot of things that Candace had desired and wanted to be more than anything in the entire world.

Candace like Phineas had always had the magical ability to make friends with anyone and everyone that she ever comes into contact with, people could just walk up to her and after a few minutes of talking to her it would go straight to talking as if they've known each other for a long time while Ferb was the entire brain in the family, along with a lot of academic skills that had landed him a couple of grades ahead of the other kids in fact he was the one normally helping Candace with homework when they were younger and sometimes a bit now that hes older.

but in all truth they one they had fought the most about even now was when it ever involved Phineas.

but that's another story for another time.

Ferb had insatntly looked back at his still sleeping brother and had felt a smile on his face as he then look up to his sister and had started talking to her in a genuine greatful tone.

"thank you so much Candace."

"hey no problem Ferb, I just hate that David makes him scared and useless."

"useless?"

Candace had then looked down at the still sleeping Phineas and had gave a sad, but small smile as she began to talk again.

"after Phineas hhaf found out that day about our mom being abused by David, he had truly became scared of that dick after all of that, he honestly didn't know what to do, that day was the day that he had called Ms. Vivian and she had called the police for him. It was after that and when David was arrested that Phineas had promised me and mom that he would protect us no matter what, so seeing David right now must be hard on him."

"because he doesn't want him to get the opportunity to hurt you to again and not being able to protect you from him, makes him feel useless right? Ferb had finished off for her.

"yes."

Ferb had instantly walked up to his sister and sleeping brother and had decided to ask her what he's been dying to ask Phineas, but was actually too afraid to ask him in fear of setting something off inside of his brothers already breaking mind.

"Candace, do... do you know why Phineas is personally afraid of David?"

To his shock and disappointment she had shook her head no and had started talking again but this time in a confused tone as well.

"I honestly have no idea why, he never really talked about David as we had gotten older and if you, dad or mom was ever around, but had instead had told me once back when we were just thinking about David once about the many strange things David had done to him when they were alone.

" what things?" Ferb had asked as he begam to feel a new desire to murder David.

"well He had said that some of the things was that David had made him promise notbto tell our mom thing that he wasn't suppose to tell mom and me because if he did than mom would've called the police and then we'd never see mom again because of it. Apparently he had made Phineas promise him when he and David were alone so that me or mom didn't hear anything about it, which makes me even more suspicious about all their time of him and David going out a lot.

Ferb had to hold back the desire to waje up Phineas and get some answers about that, but he knew that he had to just wait and be patient.

"he had also told me that it took a few years for everything to make sense to him and as he had gotten older... He said he still feels the sense of pure fear of all of David's word's actions and what he saw him doing whenever he and Phineas was alone... But he had never told me what David had did."

Ferb had just sighed and had looked at the clock and then back to his sister and brother.

"you should stay here for the night, okay."

"okay." Candace had said as she began to properly place Phineas in his bed and stand up next to Ferb.

After some pillows and bedding Arrangements all 3 kids have managed to sleep in Phineas's bed, it only took them about a couple of minutes to even fall asleep but once they did they will react with the same dream of the day of how they all first met.


	12. chapter 12

As the three siblings were just soundly sleeping, Phineas was starting to shake in his sleep as he was remembering instead of sleeping.

Flashback

It was one of those warm sunny and clear skies day in the tri-state area and Phineas Flynn was just sitting in the car with his father as they were just driving around in his nicely cleaned truck and was just waiting for his big sister Candace and his mommy to come back from their dentist opintment. It truly was a peaceful ride for the young boy until David had stopped the car in the back ofvthe parking lot and had turned to his right to face his baby boy for a moment before unbuckling Phineas's seat belt and pullung his small son on to his awaiting lap.

"hey Phineas, buddy?" David had asked his little son as he began to bounce him on one of his knees and had felt his heqrt swell up with joy as he saw his son began to giggle and smile as he was being bounced by his father.

"yes daddy!"

"you know daddy loves you a whole lot right?"

Phineas had nodded happily as he began to talk again.

"of course I do daddy, and I love daddy a whole lot too!"

David had flashed his son a warm and loving smile as he had than placed one of his hands on his son's head and had stared rubbing his head and had started talking again.

"that's really good sweetie. You also know that daddy wouldn't do something bad to you on purpose right?"

"yup!"

"good, because daddy NEEDS you to promise me something VERY important, can you do that for daddy?" David had asked but this had held a darker sense inside of his innocent little red head child, who this time had stopped giggling and had bow looked up at his father with a serious expression.

"okay daddy, what do I have to promise?"

"Daddy needs you to promise him that you wouldn't tell mommy about the naked man and naked woman you found last week in the back of daddy's car or in mommy and daddy's bed, okay?" David had asked as his hand had began to travle down Phineas's back.

Phineas had looked at his daddy in puzzlement, why did he daddy want him to keep a secret like that again, the last time he had did that, it was a different woman but she was coming out his mommy and daddy's bedroom and she was naked, crying and bleeding, and the time before that it was a kid older than him and he had that red stuff that his big sister called blood, coming out of his head.

Phineas, who was a little sad to have to keep another secret from both his mommy and big sister had just quietly looked up at his father and nodded a shot still noticable yes, which had only caused his father to kiss his nose and smile as he began to hug him even tighter than he already did.

"thank you baby boy, daddy always knows he can count on you~"

(DAVID YOU GROSS FUCKER)

"o-of course daddy-" Phineas was about to finish saying before he was interrupted by the sound of a platypus chattering his teeth

"Perry?!"

Flashback ends

Phineas had instantly woke up from his slumber and had began to look around until he had looked to his left and to his surprise and complete joy, he had saw his pet platypus Perry on Candace's stomach and had instantly felt a huge wave of relief wash over him as it did.

to him its nice to just wake up and hear the soft sounds of Perry's soft purrs of sleep but it did bother him though to hear the soft but broken cries coming form his mother's that are just coming from down the hallway and into his parent's bedroom.

that one is a noise he wished he didn't wake up too anymore.

He had finally reached for Perry, who had awoken quickly the minute Phineas had placed one of his small, soft hand's on his head and had started to smile a bit bigger as Perry had let out a more happy purr at the soft and loving contact. There was absolutely no denying it, Perry was just getting old on them.

He would live longer yes, Phineas and his brother had added a few years of life onto his lifespan for that purpose only sovthat he could still be with them as they grew up, but he really was getting older as the years had went by.

lucky for them that he was no longer disappearing to lord knows where and coming back later in the day, he had just slept, ate, and played a bit with all three of them when had the chance. When the boys would ever build anything new or was just sittingvin the living room or their bedroom, he would just sleep under the tree and newt to them, along with eating whatever their mom and dad had made for him to eat while they had worked on making food.

but even though he was getting old on them, he still had his spirit though, and that alone had truly made Phineas happy.

Perry had gently leaped off of the still sleeping Candace and had padded up to Phineas and made himself comfortable against his boy's lap, as he had started to happily purr again.

Phineas had laught lightly and had gave the semi-aquatic mammal a very lightly but still feelable strok to his fur and continued to do it while he was thinking of the memory he just remembered. Perry purred lightly, yawning and closing his eyes.

"What am I going to do boy? just what am I going to do...?" Phineas whispered to his still awake platypus, tears leaking into his eyes and on to his cheeks as he was remembering all those times as father had made him promise do not tell his mother or anyone else about what he was doing, or the people that was always having the blood on them whenever he found them.

it all had actually took Phineas a long time to find out that his mom wasn't the only one whose dad was hurting, but he had also found out what he was doing when he had the day off and whenever his mom and sister wasn't home.

Phineas had let out a soft but still audible snort as he had remembered how he had reacted when he had found out shortly after 2 years that his dad had not only been cheating on his mom but he had also found out that the people he kept seeing in places like the car or in his father's trunk we're actually dead people that his father was disposing of, but because he was so young and naive back then he didn't know what was even wrong with them all he knew was they weren't moving and blood was coming out of their parts that either where his father had stabbed them or shot them.

The one thing Phineas had to applaud David for was how he was able to trick everyone even Phineas's own mother and sister that he was just an innocent man that was just abusive asshole towards his wife, no one would never expect the darker secret that Phineas had finally put together after the two years of David being in jail like Phineas had did.

and as cruel as it sounds even after all of these years but for his sake, he hopes that they never do.

This thought alone had instanly gave Phineas a huge sense of fear due to the fact that not only was David is more capable of murdering somebody and getting away with it if he had REALLY wanted to, but it was that fact that his motives and reason for doing all of this was never brought into question or had ever found an answer to the behavior at all and that was why it had bothered him ever so much.

David had a reason and modivation behind all of his hideous acting towards people... but what was it.

Phineas has yet to this exact day to even be will to understand why David had even stopped killing after he was a fredd man when he had no problem with doing it when Phineas and Candace was both younger, he knew he shouldn't concern himself with any of this unknown information but what had egged him was the thoughts of what was stopping David right now from killing Linda, Lawrence, Vivian, Candace and Ferb right now?!

was it both his father, his brother that had deterred him from taking action or was it the fact that Linda will and Candace will now have no hesitation to kicking them out or beating him down. but to Phineas, whatever that case or reason being for his current behavior, he had just hopes that there is something more than what he thinks of right now, all he knows is that if David wanted to kill them he would have done it by now but something or someone is holding him back.

but the question is... what or who was it?

Phineas had continued to think on that while he was forced to hear his mother's silent, broken cries, and his dads soothing voice as he whispered to her that they were going to be alright.

But just like he could hear everything else around him, he could hear the clicking sound of the door to his parent's room open and close in the matter of the few seconds he's been up and had decided to turn his attention to the ceiling and stare at it, while one of his hands had still rested on Perry's fur as he was still petting him.

He had tried to shut his eyes in hopes of falling back to sleep, but it truly was in vain to try and go right back to sleep now after the thoughts and theories he had just come up with. He had then decided to just sat up again on the bed and was now staring at the clock across the room.

He had let out a sigh of relief to see that it was only 5:17am.

He haf then looked over at both Ferb and Candace, who was both sleeping soundly and had the looks of pure angels. He had also looked over to his sister and had gently moved the long strands of beautiful orange hair out of her face and had placed his share of the blankets on her, and had then he looked over to Ferb and had felt his face go hot in the process.

Phineas had remembered how he had felt yesterday, how having Ferb kiss him like that jad felt soooooo good to him, how it had made his insides bubble up in a good way as it had felt normal to have him call Phineas darling, baby, sweetie, or honestly anything like that, but what had REALLY made him feel off was that he felt okay with all of that, it was as if that was what he wanted.

But alas, he knew that it was all wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to like Ferb like that at all, and he knew he had never before had he looked at any boy like he had lookes at Ferb yesterday. Damn it! Why did Ferb do that to him? Why did Ferb have to make him feel all so confused, so conflicted, so aroused and yet so nervous? He had felt so frustrated at his emotions as they were hitting him all at once and for once had wished that he could've just been oblivious towards hsi own feeling... but life wasn't that nice to him now was it?!

"Phineas... Phineas are you okay...? What are you doing up so early?"

Phineas turned, looking at Ferb and had felt his heart stop. Ferb was half-asleep, but his eyes were directly on him, Phineas had tried to look away but Ferb's gaze was hard to look away from, especially when he wanted answers.

"I... Er, yeah, well I uh. I'm okay I promise, I'm just having some sleeping problems and what not, nothing too troubling is wrong." Phineas had said as he then let out a nervous laugh as you try to break the intense eye contact with his still tried step-brother who was just looking at him.

"How's your back, head, and legs feeling today?" Ferb had asked as he had fianlly broke the intense eye contact.

"o-oh that! w-w-w-well, their actually feeling a lot better today really, the pain has went away and all, th-th-thank you for asking."

Him and Ferb had just sat there and stared at each other for sometime, but it wasn't awkward for either of then though, Phineas could tell Ferb was still very tired.

"Come here Phinny, lets get you back to sleep." Ferb had said to the now blushing Phineas as he was now laying back down and making room on his side of the bed for Phineas. Phineas had just gently picked up Perry and had slowly crawled over to Ferb's side.

Once he had made it to his said destination he had set Perry on his own personal bed and had gently patted his head before slowly getting under the covers next to a smiling Ferb.

He had started to slowly and uncertainly pressing himself against Ferb's chest and before he knew it he was cuddling up against a smiling like crazy Ferb.

Ferb had gently wrapped both of his muscular arms around him and had pulled Phineas into a strong but loving hug. He had then rested his chin on Phineas's head and had started to smell Phineas head while he had began to try and control himself.

Phineas had felt his heart speed faster than it has been as he felt Ferb's hot body heat soak into his own cold body and had started to feel himself smile. He couldn't deny that he had truly enjoyed having Ferb here with him, it made him feel secure and safe.

something he don't have or feel as of late.

He had started to quietly inhale the scent of Ferb's deodorant and the manly soap he uses in the shower and so on. Once he was truly feeling happy he, himself had started to smile even bigger than he had been. He had just wished thay he could stay like this forever and NEVER let go of Ferb. He had then felt Ferb gently rubbing his back and had strated to blush at the physical contact.

"Night Ferb." Phineas had yawned as he began to fall alseep.

"Good night Phineas. Sweet dreams."

Ferb had quietly but sweetly said to his now red as a tomato brother. Phineas has felt Ferb's breathing gently subside itself into a steady rhythm of relaxation and sleep, his arms were slowly going limp, but still hooked them around Phineas waist and back.

Phineas had just smiled to himself at this point and had started to fall back to sleep. For the first time that night, he felt tired. He had then fallen fast asleep, with Ferb's heartbeat and a gentle lullaby for him to go to sleep with.

... completely forgetting what his father had done to all those innocent people in the past... That and his now awake and fangirling sister was now having a massive nosebleed and was now taking pictures on her new Samsung phone and sending them to Stacy.


	13. chapter 13

_**Warning**_

 _ **The following WILL contain actions of self harm if you feel uncomfortable please skip this chapter to go to the next chapter if you're willing to just read through this chapter please sit back and relax.**_

 _ **Morning**_

when morning had finally came, it was 8:30am when Ferb had woke up and had began to feel his heart almost stop when he had say and felt Phineas hugging him.

He had completely forgotten about it for a couple of few seconds that he had even let Phineas sleep next to him last night in the first place. But it had all came rushing back within a matter of milliseconds when he had opened his eye's again and saw that he was still hugging the still sleeping Phineas. He smiled at his step-brother, who was still and happily sleeping peacefully in his arm's and was just looking straight down adorable. Ferb had quietly but reluctantly let go of him, sat up and had started to gently crawled over him, trying to as quiet and carefully as he could to not disturb him.

Once he was successfully off the bed he had squat down and had petted Perry on his way to the door, grabbing a complete outfit from the closet along the way and had started to walk up to the door and unlock it.

Once he had successfully but quietly unlocked the door, he had saw two sticky notes on their door, one from their mom and one from Candace.

He had decided to first read the one from their mother.

 _' your dad and I are out at the mall for a couple of hour's, getting something for Candace tonight, please be safe we jad also left some food on the table for you both to enjoy, David isn't home for the day and won't be back until 10:00pm tonight._

 _-Love mom_ '

He sighed happily after reading that the three family members where safely out of the house for a while and that David wasn't going to be there and had decided to read the note from their sister... Only to wish that he didn't as his face flared up.

' _Went to go and hang out with Stacy and Jenny until 4:00 when I'm going out with Jeremy, I'll come back and drive Phineas to Jeremy's so he can watch Susie. Oh and Ferb... You know you moaned from pure pleasure when you held Phineas last night, right~?_

 _With lot's of love_

 _Candace_

Ferb had felt his face heat up even more from reading Candace's note but had decided he will deal with that later, he had took a deep breath to regain his normal heartbeat and had took both of the note's and had threw them into the trash. He had then quietly walked out of his and Phineas's room and had happily made his way to the bathroom to get ready for that day.

Once he was done showering he had got dressed, walked towards the mirror and had caught a look at himself in the mirror and almost fell out laughing. The little field of stubble he had let grow out on his face was one starting to turn into a full on beard and that alone made him want to laugh.

He had started to run his fingers over the long, thick and grass color whiskers on his face had let out a soft but quite chuckle as he then started to shake his head in both amusement and disapprovement, he had then reached for his razor, picking it up and toying with it in his hand and had grabbed the shaving cream and had started to get to work.

He had first examined the facial hair for a few more seconds at best, before putting to his face and started working on his face, once he was done he had placed it down and had started leaving the bathroom.

Once he was out of the bathroom, he had walked back into their room amd had smiled as he saw a still sleeping Phineas, who was now hugging a pillow bigger than him, after a slight chuckle he had quietly walked over to his brother and had staretd to gently nudged him, trying to wake him up.

Once he had saw that Phineas had finally woke up but in a groggy state he had decided to softly talk to his still sleepy brother.

"Hey there Pinny, it's time to wake up sleepy-head. It's already morning."

Once he had said that, he had saw his brothers eye's admittedly soot open and had started to sit up, he had then reached down for Perry, who had with such joy had came to Phineas's hand and had started to purr.

"morning Ferb." Phineas had said as he yawned cutely as he began to wake up.

"Morning to you as well Phin, ya wanna build the motorcycle today?"

Ferb had felt his heart speed up as he saw the sign of pure excitement pour into his brother's eye's as he then started to ask in a very excited way that only Phineas can ask or do.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!!!!" Phineas had said as he then looked down at Perry and had ask Ferb a question this time.

"Is David gone today?"

"yeah, mom and Candace gave us two notes that had said he went out, mom's also had said the he'll get back by 10:00 tonight, and Candace is going to drive you to Jeremy's so you can babysit Susie." Ferb had said to the now smiling redhead, all the while he was trying to hold back the shudder when he had said Susie's name.

Phineas had gave his brother a smile and had happily nodded, he had then started to slowly got out of bed. Once he was out he had went towards the door and had stopped to look at his brother and had started talking.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom okay?

"okay, come back soon though okay?" Ferb had asked him befote he had left to the bathroom.

"Kay!"

Once he had made it to his destination he had shut the door and had started to get ready for the day. It was about a couple of minutes as he was just finishing up in there, but before he could even completely finish, he had spotted Ferb's razor still on the side of the sink.

He had gently picked it up and had started fiddling with it in his hand. He had remembered the time that he had used it for... Other reasons... But it was after that small and awful feeling he ahd gotten after that, that he had vowed to never use it like that ever again. Once he had put the razor down, he took a good look into the mirror and had felt his heart stop.

He had looked like he had gotten hit by a truck or something bigger, it had only took him a few seconds to remember last night's event's and had felt himself shaking.

As this had happened, Phineas had felt his legs about to give out on him and head felt the tears driving reappear in his eyes, he clenched his head with both hands and I started to close his eyes and try to breathe in and out, all the while he was trying to stop the voices inside of his head from trying to talk.

"Please... Stop...please stop... Please go away." Phineas had whispered to himself and had tried to think of something entirely else, anything just to stop him from remembering last night and had started to tear up again when he had failed.

"I-I-I'm better than this... I want it to stop...please...j-j-just leave me alone...

Only problem with that was that the memories didn't stop or leave him alone what so ever, they had just kept playing over and over and over inside of his head like a broken record, making him rethink about everything as he tried to shut his eyes to stop himself from crying... Until he had heard a voice.

 _ **"use it."**_

"what-what?"

Phineas had looked around but found no one in there with him, he thought he was going crazy, until he heard the voice again.

 _ **"use the razor, use the razor on your skin again, what's wrong?"**_

Phineas had gritted his teeth in both anger and confusion, the voice talking to him was only growing louder and louder inside his head and was only getting louder and sadly more convincing the more it had talked to him.

 _ **"I SAID what's wrong?!**_ the voice had screamed out as it began to become more aggressive as it talked more.

"e-everything hurts."

 _ **"if everything fuckin hurt's than use the damn razor, just like when you had gotten cut by the damn vase, use the razor. Only this time... Make it fuckin deeper."**_

"b-b-but-" Phineas he tried to explain but had only been cut off by the monsterous voice.

 _ **"you WANT the pain to fuckin go away now DON'T you?!"**_

Phineas had only gave a small but noticeable nod which caused the voice to sound smug as it then started talking.

 _ **"than prove it to me then. Take that razor and slice yourself up, the pain your feeling will go away... Or do you want your big brother to help you like he has been lately, all you've done his bother him and make him worry about you. Over NOTHING."**_

"stop it." Phineas had quietly but firmly demanded.

 _ **"you want me to stop, than do it, prove to me that your not going to be a big cry baby and call Ferb again, just like you NORMALLY do~."**_

Without thinking anymore, Phineas had took the razor firmly into his shaking hamd and had started to slide it across his arm repeatedly, tearing open a piece of his skin over and over again.

He had repeated this cycle again and again, only this time to his other arm, clenching his teeth together and stifling the big fat tears that had by just begged to spill out and the urge to yelp out in pain as the razor continue to become more acquainted with his skin.

 _ **"see now? Don't you feel better now?"**_ the voice had laughed as it was starting to become quiet

Phineas had felt the hot tears pouring out of his eyes as he looked at both large, and bloody gashes on both his arms.

And to be honest... He really did... He had took a deep breath and had took some toilet paper and had gently but quickly pressed the paper to his arm.

Once he had gotten the it to stop bleeding he did the same to his other arm, once he had finished throwing the bloody toilet paper out he had started to shake.

It took him a while to realize what he had done, and his first instinct was to go to Ferb and ask for help... That was until he had started to remember what the voice told him.

"No... It's right. I've asked too much of him ever since he had came into my life, I've depend on him too much...this... This is _**MY**_ problem... Not his."

He had stood up and had quietly opened the bathroom door, had left the bathroom and headed back to their room.

When he opened the door and saw the Ferb was nowhere to be found, he had walked in, opened the closet, grabbed his favorite hoodie and had put on to cover the wounds. Once he had double checked it to see if it really did his his arm's, he nodded in approval and had went downstairs to see his waiting brother.

 _ **in the kitchen**_

When Phineas had went to the kitchen, he had saw Ferb sitting down and waiting for him at the kitchen table and had a heated plate of some leftover breakfast up for the both of them. He had decided to just walk in and enjoy his time with his brother again.

that's all he had truly wanted. just some time with Ferb.

Phineas had quickly but quietly walked in and had calmly sat next to Ferb, who had gave him a hello to which had had happily responded too.

Once he had sat down he had pocked up his fork and had started picking at his food, while eating a piece here and a piece there of it all, but had spent most of his time just picking at his food. He really didn't feel like eating today, eating food just didn't seem like a good idea today.

Ferb had started getting a little concerned and had started talking softly.

"hey... you okay over there Phinny?"

Phineas had kept his head down and had closed his eyes for a brief moment before he had gave Ferb a small but convincing smile.

"Yeah, I'm good Ferb!"

"Phineas... Look at me."

Phineas had let a soft sigh come out through his noise and had started to look up at his overly concerned brother.

"Are you sure your okay Phineas?"

Ferb had asked again, this time, finally meeting Phineas's eyes. Phineas had met his brother's soft but serious gaze and had found himself growing even more weaker than he already was.

There's always something about Ferb that had just made Phineas weak, both mind and body. There was something about Ferb that had just made him feel...

Phineas just couldn't finish that thought, not now, not like this. It truly was hard to explain to himself when he was little, but now... Now that he knows what those feelings in his chest and heart mean, he knew he couldn't. He looked back down at the food on his plate that was now growing cold and had gave a more audible sigh and had looked up at his brother, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm okay Ferb, really I'm good." he had quietly said as he began to loose more of his appetite.

he had lost his appetite from lying to Ferb anyway.


	14. chapter 14

_**This chapter alone is mostly about David's past and why Phineas means soooo much to him, along with his abusive behavior.**_

 _ **Please enjoy**_

to say that David was pissed off, angry, outraged, hell even mad was a total understatement, David was livid!!!

he was livid with the fact that his ex was now happily married to the man he took her from to begin with, he was livid that his good for nothing oldest child he had was siding with her good for nothing mother and what truly made him livid was knowing that HIS son, was had sidded with them as well but was also clinging on to his step-brother for dear life.

and that one alone had wanted to make him snap.

David had took a deep breath and had started to light another cigarette, he felt as if he was going to explode, his son, HIS Phineas is his world, he never thought in all his year's he'd have a son to begin with.

It was his dream to have a son of his own when he was a little boy, he had hoped that when he had married his first wife that he would get that wish, but sadly... He had gotten a girl.

now at first David didn't really mind because that just ment that he and his wife could try again to have a son but this had ment that he had to act as if he actually cared for the girl as to not raise any suspicions.

as time went on, he and wife had tried again and had gotten another girl, then they had tried again and another girl, and then the last one was a miscarriage but the doctors had told him that it too was going to be a girl! this had caused David to fall into a bit of a deep depression and to just distance himself from those girls and his wife for a while until he had found out his wife was pregnant and was having a boy.

this had actually made him happy until he had started to add things up and nobody liked the conclusion he had found when he had first looked at the his _**"son"**_ in the hospital.

he had found out from just looking at him that it wasn't even HIS child, his wi- no the bitch he married had cheated on him!!!

Once had found this information out, he didn't hesitate to beat the ever loving fuck out of her when they had returned home from the birth, at first she had ask, begged and then pleaded to explain herself to him so he had gave her 3 minutes to do so, once he had let her do that he had felt even more angrier with her.

Apparently she had wanted him to be happy and have a son, so she had did what she did so that he could finally have a son, but was stopped in mid of her crying and sentence by David hitting her square in the face and calling her a variety of names and had continued to connect his now bloody and balled up fist, to his now dead wife's, bloody head.

after he had killed her and had gave the boy to the parents of the man that was _**REALLY**_ the kids father and had left his daughter with his parents, before he had skipped town and had never once looked back since.

It took him a really long time to find someone again... And that was when he had met Linda.

She was perfect, she was fierce, outgoing, and overall a naive person when it came to reading people, it didn't take much effort for him to try and win her over but it _**DID**_ however cause him to see more into what he was doing, he had started thinking about having this woman as his wife, no he didn't fall in love with her, he had just seen her as someone that seemed to want to settle down and have a couple of kid's so that's what he did... He had gotten her pregnant and had trapped her into marrying him.

His anger grew worst when he found out that she had a girl and he had started to scream his head off at her and if she had ever got uppity at him than he would just beat the ever loving fuck out of her, he had only once beat her with an inch of her life when she had told him, she'd leave him if he had laid a hand on her again, but it was the first and last time she had did that.

A couple of year's had went by and the small brat, who is better known as his daughter Candace was now 5 years old and he had just found out that Linda was pregnant, he still laughs at that memory of when she had told him the news, he knew that the said child was his, he made sure that Linda didn't go anywhere or talked to anyone just to be sure that she didn't cheat on him and was happy to know that it had actually worked.

The day he had found out that Linda was having a boy, he was beyond excited, he was finally going to have a son, he was finally going to have a little boy, just like he's wanted since he was a little boy.

It wasn't until Phineas was actually born that David had finally felt the happiness he had first had in a long time, at first David was on cloud nine as he got to take care of Phineas, but as time went by, so did his thoughts and boy they were not pretty!

nor what he was seeing.

He had started to see that Phineas had really clung on to both his mother and big sister, he had always tried to act like a grown up around his daddy but had always clung on to his mommy and sister for everything and anything, this had caused David to feel another emotion but this ome he had never felt before, and that emotion was fear. David had felt true fear because he thought either Linda or Candace was going to finally rebel and turn his precious boy against him.

So what did he do so that they didn't do such a thing? He had started to beat on Linda even more and had started to distant Phineas from Camdace a bit more in hopes to stop their bond from growing.

" _ **DAMNIT!!!!"**_

David had screamed out as he remembered the day that hie entire worls had crashed down.

The day that his precious little boy had called his mother bitch friend Vivian, who in return had called the police and had got him arrested. the day that the court had told him that if he _**EVER**_ broke the restraining order than he would be put in for life, and of course the day he had finally been able to come back and had saw that not only was his precious son a teenager now but had a step-brother that was only making things worst.

David had to shake his head as he had started to drink more of the beer that was in his hand and he had started to think about Phineas, he firmly believes that it wasn't his precious little boy for being a mama's boy, Linda had always been the one Phineas had favored more which had caused Linda to get more bruises every chance he got to beat her.

If David was really thinking straight like he was right now _**(not really)**_ then he knows very well that it was all Lawrence's fault!

 _ **(but again he's not and its not Lawrence's fault)**_

it was Lawrence's fault that his so-called wife is now a independent woman who will not be broken easily like she was when they were together. It's because of Lawrence that Linda had rebuild herself into this Iron Wall he cannot so easily tear down like before, it's Lawrence's fault that Candice is more of an independent woman as well and won't hesitate to snap or hit David with a car he knows she tried when she had came over that day, it's Lawrence's fault that Phineas hates him that Phineas had never questioned his mother or anyone about his whereabouts.

To put it simply...

It's. All. _**Lawrence's**_. Fault.

David had let out at dark Sinister chuckle as he had finally realize what he had needed to do, to get Lawrence out of his life once and for all.

David didn't hesitate to drive down to the Antique store where a now tired Lawrence has started walking out and heading to his his car Lawrence had stopped when he saw the car in front of him and had started to tense up when he saw that it was David, who was now coming out of his car... Carrying a baseball bat.

"Lawrence, buddy. Let's me and you have a talk..."

It only took a good couple of four minutes for someone to finally hear Lawrence's screams that took even up to an hour for the ambulance to come.

and it too even longer to call his family about his condition.


End file.
